


Oops, Baby, I Love You (In That Order)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Baker Harry, Bakery Shop Owner Harry Styles, Blow Jobs, Book Shop Owner Louis, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, Lilo friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Side Nogan, Support Group, Support Group Leader Niall, The Backup Plan Au, an umbrella as a plot device, because the support group is a little weird, but it's not graphic, cult jokes, it's possible this may be a little cracky, like I say the baby is crowning but I don't say from where, maybe a little bit of Niall giving birth, side Ziam, suspend your disbelief, that would be blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Later that night, when he’s lying in bed thinking of all the things he’s longed for in his life, he can’t stop hearing Fizzy’s words in his head.Who says you have to get married?It’s true, Louis wants to get married one day, to have a spouse to encourage his crazy promotional ideas for his book shop, to have someone to cuddle into at night, someone who will love him even on his moody days. But she’s absolutely right, isn’t she? Who says he has to have that before he can have a baby?When he finally falls asleep, he sleeps restfully, having made a very important decision about his future.Husband or no, Louis Tomlinson is going to have a baby.OrThe minute Louis Tomlinson decides he don’t need no man to start a family, Harry Styles literally falls into his arms.





	Oops, Baby, I Love You (In That Order)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpled_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/gifts).



> Jacky, a saint amongst women, I hope you love this fic and it's as thrilling for you to read as it was for me to write it. 
> 
> Title is a play on a lyric from "Oops" by Little Mix. 
> 
> Special thanks to my betas and that one GC I have that I know I can turn to for all things pun related who helped me figure out the name for the support group. Also, Rachel, I stole your joke about it and gave it to Niall. Hope you don't mind. <3
> 
> * indicates a small time jump  
> ** indicates a long one

“What about this?” Fizzy asks, holding up a tiny onesie that makes Louis’ heart feel a little like a fist is clenching it. He’d be worried but pretty much everything his sister has held up to show him has done the same thing.

“Put it in the basket,” he sighs, holding out the basket he’s been carrying. It’s full now. He’d come to find _one_ gift for his sister Lottie’s baby shower and now he’s going to walk out with the whole damn shop.

Fizzy smiles knowingly and drops the onesie in the basket. “Better save some of the good stuff for yourself, Lou. You don’t want Lottie to have all the cool stuff already when it’s your turn to start popping out little Tomlinsons.”

“Technically, she’s popping out Napolitanos,” Louis argues mildly as he keeps walking. “And don’t hold your breath, Fiz. I’m nearly thirty, at the rate I’m going, I’m never gonna get married and have a family.”

It hurts more than Louis will ever admit to say it. A family of his own is all he’s ever wanted, to be able to give his kids the same love and affection that his mother had done for hers. But it doesn’t look like that’s in the cards for him.

“Shut up,” Fizzy rolls her eyes at him. “You’re twenty-nine, not eighty. And who says that you have to get married first? You’re the best baby wrangler I know, Lou. You could totally handle being a single dad. You’d be the best dad ever.”

“Aww, who knew my little sister was such a sap?” Louis coos, pulling Fizzy into a side hug with his free arm. “You didn’t get that from me.”

“Pssh, yeah I did,” she says, slapping Louis’ chest with the back of her hand but not moving from where she is. “You think we’ve got enough?”

Louis follows her gaze to the overflowing basket. “For now,” he answers with a smile, walking towards the check out.

 

*

 

His heart is doing that clenching thing all throughout the baby shower and it’s hard for Louis to admit to himself that he’s jealous of everything that Lottie has.

Later that night, when he’s lying in bed thinking of all the things he’s longed for in his life, he can’t stop hearing Fizzy’s words in his head.

_Who says you have to get married first?_

It’s true, Louis wants to get married one day, to have a spouse to encourage his crazy promotional ideas for his book shop, to have someone to cuddle into at night, someone who will love him even on his moody days. But she’s absolutely right, isn’t she? Who says he has to have that before he can have a baby?

When he finally falls asleep, he sleeps restfully, having made a very important decision about his future.

Husband or no, Louis Tomlinson is going to have a baby.

 

*

 

Louis stares at his feet in the raised metal stirrups and panics internally. He’s been dragging his feet over his decision to have a baby on his own for weeks. Is it too rash? Is he jumping into something without truly thinking about the consequences? _No_ , he’s decided and now here he is, actually being artificially inseminated. Still. This isn’t a stupid idea, is it?

“All done,” Dr. Stern tells Louis with a smile.

Well, if it _i_ _s_ a stupid idea, it may very well be too late to turn back now.

“That’s it?” Louis asks, feeling a flood of excitement overtake his panic. This is what he’s always _wanted_. It may be stupid but Louis will deal with whatever problems arise from being a single dad when the time comes. In the meantime, if he has a child, he will love it with his every breath. Maybe that’s enough.

Doctor Stern turns away to take off his gloves, each pulling free with a snap before he tosses them in the hazmat bin. “Keep your legs elevated for about ten minutes, and then you’re good to go.”

“How long until we’ll know if I’m pregnant?” Louis asks, a sense of desperation that even he can hear colouring his tone.

Dr. Stern smiles kindly, knowingly. “You can take a home test as soon as two weeks.”

Louis takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in elation. God, he might have a child soon, someone to cherish and support. He honestly has so much love to give, Louis is practically bursting with it.  

“Thank you, Doctor,” he smiles.

 

*

 

It’s raining when Louis walks out of the doctor’s office. Not just your average, everyday light rainfall. It’s freaking _pouring_.  Big, fat drops of water wage war on Louis’ head, soaking him instantly. Louis looks up to the sky and laughs. He _loves_ when it rains. He can already see rainbows on the pavement and rainbows always bring good things. Rainbows bring _promise._

Louis twirls in place, enjoying the downpour and ignoring the stares he’s getting from the people passing by with open umbrellas and a sense of urgency in their step. After a moment of just relishing the feel of the cool rain on his skin, Louis stops and lets his arms fall to his sides, a wide grin still on his face.

He thinks about calling a cab but decides he’d be happier walking, the rain only strengthening his resolve to stay outside. It’s like being cleansed, he thinks as he walks to the corner to wait out the streetlight. The rain will wash away all the negative feelings he’s been having before today, all the loneliness and insecurities. He feels like a new man already.

Louis hums a light tune to himself as he joins the group of pedestrians already waiting, all of them with umbrellas and some throwing him odd looks. Louis just smiles back at them, not letting the looks bother him. Not today.

The light changes and the throng of people head across the street, everyone walking at a different pace so that only Louis and one other person lag behind. Louis glances over and sees a really cute guy in a fancy suit frowning down at his phone as he types out a message with one hand, the other holding his umbrella up.

A woman in a red dress coming from the other direction is headed straight for Louis’ walking companion, she isn’t paying attention either and Louis can’t just let them collide, can he?

“Look out!” He calls, tugging the guy next to him out of the way of the coming calamity and, inadvertently, closer to himself.

“Oops!” Cutie-in-the-suit yelps as he trips over his feet at the unexpected pull and falls into Louis’ arms completely, dropping his umbrella in favor of grabbing one of Louis’ biceps to balance himself.

Louis catches the man by the hips. “Whoa, there,” He says. “Are you okay?”

The man in his arms raises his eyes from Louis’ chest to meet his gaze and Louis gets a bit lost in the green of them. They’re fairly magnificent. “Yeah,” the stranger says slowly, making no move to pull himself from Louis’ grip as he stares back at Louis, the beginnings of a smile on his lips, “I think so.”

Louis turns to watch the woman as she passes by, still working on her phone, still not paying attention.

“Wow. Guess I should pay more attention to where I’m going,” cute guy says, head turned to watch her too as he straightens up, removing his hand from Louis’ arm. “If only to avoid disaster.”

“Probably a good idea,” Louis chuckles, following his example and letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Thanks for saving me,” he grins at Louis, dimples showing in his cheeks and seeming like he doesn’t mind a bit that the rain is drenching his suit more and more every second.

“I’m just sorry I couldn’t do the same for your suit,” Louis offers, bending to pick up the umbrella gathering water at their feet and upending it off to the side so that the water sloshing out doesn’t soak them further. He holds out the umbrella to its rightful owner feeling a surge of electricity when their hands make contact as he accepts it.

“It’s fine. I was just heading home to change anyway. I’m Harry, by the way,” Harry says, shoving his phone in his pocket and  stretching out his newly free hand for Louis to shake.

“Louis,” Louis answers, accepting the handshake and only realizing after it’s too late how wet it’s gonna be. “Sorry about that,” he says taking his hand back quickly and trying to discreetly wipe it on his jacket which… is still wet so it doesn’t really help.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry says, eyes trailing the movement of Louis’ hand. It’s obvious he’s just seen Louis being an idiot and the way he’s biting his lip in an effort not to laugh just makes him cuter. Louis feels like he should be annoyed, at least at himself for being embarrassing, but he can’t, especially when Harry says, “It looks like we’re going the same direction. Would you like to share my umbrella?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Louis says, not even considering turning the offer down. He’s cleansed enough probably.

Harry smiles and holds the umbrella up between them, waiting for Louis to take the first step as they head off in the same direction. They move quietly a little ways, steps falling in sync. Louis isn’t sure what to say now and he’s irrationally nervous suddenly.

“So,” Harry speaks up before the silence can become uncomfortable. “Lovely weather we’re having,” he grins at Louis, gaze expectant and Louis laughs, giving him what he was searching for.

“It _is,_  actually,” Louis replies, totally ignoring the way Harry moves just a bit closer to his side as they walk. “I’ve always loved the rain.”

“Oh, me too,” Harry answers very seriously but he can’t keep the sparkle from his eyes. “It’s the perfect excuse to throw myself at handsome men and then offer the use of my umbrella.”

“ _Oh_. And does that work for you?” Louis asks, eyebrow raised in playful judgement.

Harry gives him a cheeky wink. “Here’s hoping.”

Louis snorts at Harry’s over-the-top flirting but the truth is that he’s already hopelessly endeared.

At Louis’ snort, Harry’s grin widens. “So, where are you heading on this fine morning?”

“Why? Are you gonna follow me there so you can bump into me again when I leave?” Louis asks with a smirk, flirting back. It feels good to flirt. He’s been so wrapped up in serious adulting things for so long, he’s afraid it’s made him boring. Harry doesn’t seem to think so though.

“I might,” Harry laughs. “If it doesn’t work this time. ‘Try, try again’, right?”

“Not sure whether to classify that as persistence or stalking,” Louis muses, drawing another laugh from the man beside him.

“I’m not a stalker, I promise,” Harry assures him. _God, his dimples are adorable_ , Louis finds himself thinking as Harry continues on. “I’m actually a baker.  You can’t be a creep _and_ a baker. We’re generally too sweet for that.”

Louis chuckles at Harry’s logic. “A baker, huh? _Fancy_ ,” Louis declares, letting his gaze sweep down Harry’s suit.

Harry looks down at his suit after he sees Louis’ questioning glance. “Oh, yeah, this is the required uniform for the bakery. What do you think? Too formal?” Harry asks, keeping a mostly straight face.

“I know _I_ always wear a tailored suit in the kitchen.” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles back. “I actually just had a meeting with some investors. I’m a little more confident talking to men in business suits if I’m wearing one, too. Feels like I’m on the same level, you know?”

“I do,” Louis answers honestly. “I own a bookshop. Had more than a few meetings with bankers and the like.” He remembers trying to get the loan to open it and then getting publicity to get his dream off the ground. He’s living pretty comfortably now. The shop is doing well but he’ll never forget those early days. They were tedious and stressful but _so_ worth it. “Did the meeting go well?”

Harry looks surprised that Louis’ asked, like he’s stunned that a stranger would actually be interested, and then his surprised melts into something sweeter, like he’s decided to be charmed by that. “It did.”

“Congratulations, then,” Louis tells him.

“Thank you.”  His voice sounds so sincere, like Louis’ well wishes actually mean something to him.  Louis doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone like Harry before in his life, someone so utterly genuine but also able to turn on the charm at the drop of an umbrella.

“You’re welcome,” Louis smiles for, like, the millionth time in maybe ten minutes. He likes this guy. Quite a bit, actually.

Harry ducks his head at Louis’ smile. It’s not different from any of his others as far as he can tell but maybe his thoughts are showing on his face, shining from his eyes, because Harry looks beautifully shy as he smiles at the pavement in return. He glances up and seems startled at where they are. “Oh, um. This is me,” he points to a building right up ahead of them on the left.  “I didn’t realize we were so close.”

“Oh, well… It was nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis tells him, disappointment blooming like a weed in his stomach. “Thanks for sharing your umbrella. It was really nice of you.”

Harry stops in front of his building, looking at Louis with trepidation. “You know what? Why don’t you keep it?” He tries to hand the umbrella over but Louis politely refuses.

“No, I couldn’t,” Louis says, shaking his head and pushing it back toward Harry.

“Please?” Harry asks, pushing it further towards Louis, his free hand coming up to rest on his chest, right over his heart. “I can go inside now, but you’re stuck out here, and I’d hate to think of you getting sick because you didn’t have an umbrella.”

“I mean, if you insist, but it’s only three more blocks. And what are you going to do when you need to leave again?” Louis is touched that Harry barely knows him and he’s already worried about his health but at the same time, Louis is terrible at accepting help from people. He wraps his hand around the umbrella handle, just above Harry’s and feels that spark of electricity again when he brushes Harry’s pinkie. It’s probably just static electricity.

“Don’t worry, I have another one,” he laughs easily, letting go of the umbrella now that Louis has accepted it. “Thank you for putting my mind at ease,” Harry adds, biting his bottom lip when he’s done. He doesn’t make a move to go into his building and it almost seems like he’s waiting for something. Maybe Louis even knows what it is, but he’s too afraid of being wrong to give Harry what he wants.

Harry opens his mouth and Louis thinks for a second that maybe Harry is going to make a move, ask him for his number or maybe even a date. Louis is absolutely prepared to say yes, if that’s the case, even though he can’t seem to muster the courage to ask himself. But Harry doesn’t ask.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you,” Harry says, dashing all of Louis’ hopes. “And I need to get to the bakery soon so…”

“Yeah.” Louis can take a hint. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Harry. Thanks for the umbrella.”

“You too, Louis,” Harry replies, walking backwards to the steps that lead to his front door. “Have a great day.”

Louis gives a small nod and what he hopes is a convincing smile before he turns away from the handsome stranger that made his heart skip for one bright, shining moment.  But despite the fact that his romantic future doesn’t seem to be changing, Louis doesn’t let this bring him down. He _might be pregnant,_ he reminds himself. Getting pregnant and _then_ finding Mr. Right? Louis laughs at himself as he walks to work with a lovely stranger’s umbrella in hand, amused at the thought because how awkward would _that_ be?

 

*

 

Louis shakes out the umbrella when he gets to work before bringing it inside and putting it in the umbrella stand by the door.

“Holy shit,” Liam curses when he sees Louis. “Why are you so wet if you have an umbrella?”

“S’not mine,” Louis answers, causing a crease of confusion on Liam’s brow that makes him smile.

“Did you steal someone’s umbrella?”

“I did not,” Louis assures him calmly, looking down at the umbrella in question fondly. “It was given to me.”

“Well, you look like a drowned rat,” Liam offers.

“Remind me again who signs your paychecks,” Louis says as he passes Liam to head to his office in the back of the shop. If he remembers correctly, he still has a change of clothes in there from when they repainted. He can hear Liam following behind him. “Because I could swear it was me, but I also have no idea why I wouldn’t have fired you yet.”

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me,” Liam grins smugly, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. “Also, I do your books because you’ve always sucked at maths.”

“Oh,” Louis stops where he is, staring blankly at his desk as he thinks. “But didn’t _you_ suck at maths, too?”

Liam shrugs. “Ok, so Zayn does your books. But he’s _my_ boyfriend so you can’t get rid of me.”

“ _Right_ , Zayn. _That’s_ why I keep you.” Louis muses, rifling through a gym bag in the corner of his office that’s incidentally never seen the inside of a gym and has also been sitting in the same spot for several weeks.  “Because I feel guilty about the affair I’m having with your boyfriend.”

Liam doesn’t look amused when Louis glances over from pulling a t-shirt and some jeans out of the bag. “Zayn wouldn’t sleep with you, Lou. You’re too similar. It’d be too much like sleeping with himself.”

Louis waggles his eyebrows at Liam as he unbuttons and pulls off his soaking shirt. “Is this your way of telling me that you have a little crush on me, Liam?”

“Where the fuck would you get that idea?” Liam looks confused. Louis has to admit he looks adorable when he’s confused, like a disgruntled puppy. Which might be why Louis confuses him as often as possible. Who can resist puppies?

“I mean, if I’m basically a copy of your boyfriend, you must be lusting after me too, right?” Louis announces with a wink, tugging the t-shirt over his head.

Liam clutches his stomach suddenly, eyes widening. “Oh god,” he says covering his mouth with a whimper. He sounds like he’s in pain.

“What? What is it?” Louis asks, rushing over in concern.

“I just threw up in my mouth a little.”

Louis sighs, smacking Liam upside the head and causing his friend to burst into joyous laughter at his own joke. “Get to fucking work, Liam.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Sure thing, boss,” Liam salutes him, still laughing and shaking his head as he walks away.

Sometimes Louis’ not such a fan of puppies after all.

 

*

 

It’s stopped raining by the time Louis closes the bookshop.  He carries Harry’s umbrella in his hand and he considers dropping it off at Harry’s door, just hanging it on the fancy handle when he passes by the building on his way home. But for some reason, Louis’ not ready to part with it. Maybe he just needs to hold on to it and the memory of that morning for a little while longer.

 

*

 

“Liiii,” Louis whines as he trudges along behind his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend. Correction. _Worst_ friend. That’s Liam’s new title. Zayn can be his best friend now. Zayn would have let him sleep in on a Saturday instead of dragging him to the Farmer’s Market at arse’o’clock in the morning. Especially in his condition. Well, maybe his condition. It’s almost been two weeks and he’s choosing to be optimistic about his possible pregnancy.  “Why couldn’t we have at least waited to come to the Farmer’s Market until the sun came up?”

Liam scoffs, gesturing to the sky with the same arm that’s around Zayn’s shoulders. “The sun _is_ up.”

“Only just,” Zayn grumbles, clearly on Louis’ side. Maybe Liam had a point the other day about how similar they are. Louis doesn’t see why that would keep Zayn from sleeping with him though. He’d _totally_ do himself.

“C’mon, babe,” Liam sweet-talks his boyfriend, trying to get him to cheer up. “It’s a beautiful day. There’s not a cloud in the sky and none of us have to work. Is it a crime that I wanted to start my day with you as soon as humanly possible?”

“Aww,” Zayn coos, half-sarcastically but it’s obvious that it’s just for show when he accepts the kiss Liam leans over to give. Louis might vomit.

“It _is_ a crime to drag me along to watch this sickening display of public affection,” Louis frowns, kicking at a pebble on the ground.

“Just give it a chance, Louis,” Liam tells him with a pout. “You might have fun.”

“Why would I have fun looking at fruit and veg? _Or_ you two being nauseating,” Louis asks, voice strident with disbelief.

“You could always check out the cute vendors,” Zayn offers with a shrug. And well, that’s not a bad idea.

“Fine,” Louis acquiesces gracelessly, crossing his arms over his chest because he’s still not happy about how early it is. “But next Saturday, no one contacts me until noon. _At the earliest_.”

Liam sighs but goes with it. He is technically winning after all. “Deal. Now, go get Zayn a coffee from the bakery stall.”

Louis stops walking and stares at the back of Liam’s head until he realizes that Louis isn’t keeping up with them anymore.

“What _now_?” Liam calls back to him as Zayn laughs into his shoulder as his boyfriend’s frustrated tone.

“Okay, I’m gonna go with the most obvious thing wrong with that sentence first,” Louis tells him as he continues walking, catching up to his friends so that he doesn’t have to yell across the car park. “Why am _I_ getting Zayn his coffee when _you’re_ his boyfriend-slash-slave?”

“Because I was going to pay for _your_ coffee as well, you absolute brat?” Liam answers with a fond roll of his eyes. Or maybe not so fond. It’s far too early in the morning for Louis to parse out his facial expressions.

Louis nods, accepting that answer.  “Okay. I’ll do it. But only because it’s free. And I like Zayn better than you.”

Liam stares at him and sighs. Again. He should really get his breathing problem under control. Louis might have to start worrying about him if he keeps breathing so heavily like that.

“And?” Liam prods him.

“’And’, what?” Louis asks, wondering what’s crawled up Liam’s arse now. It’s not like Louis dragged _him_ out of bed practically in the middle of the night.

“You said that was the _first_ thing wrong with that sentence.”

“Oh, right,” Louis shakes himself to clear the fog from his mind. Coffee will probably help with that.  “Why is there a bakery stall at a _farmer’s market_?” Louis wonders.

Liam blinks at him. “Farmer’s need breakfast too, Louis.”

Louis raises his hands in surrender and then moves to present one to Liam, palm up. “Fine. I’m going. Give me money.”

Liam gives him money and then pulls Zayn away, mumbling something about it being too early in the day for homicide. Which, _rude_.

Louis looks around, unsure of where he’s heading. Since Liam is walking left down the alley of vendors, Louis figures he can at least deduce that it’s not that way or Liam would be getting the coffee his damn self.  So, Louis walks in the opposite direction and nearly immediately finds the bakery stall. _Styles Bakes_. Only, it’s unmanned.

“Um,” he says, to himself apparently. “Hello?” He calls out, hoping that whomever is supposed to be here, is nearby. Seriously, who would leave their whole stall alone like this? There are scrumptious-looking creations in breadbaskets and plastic bins all over the place that Louis could just pick up and take off with, if he were so inclined. In his youth, he might’ve done it, but he’s grown out of those impulsive urges. Mostly. He’s studying the golden brown croissants that look buttery and utterly delicious when a voice behind him startles him.

“Hi!”

Louis jumps, turning with wide eyes and… that’s Harry. Whose umbrella Louis still has.

“Harry! Hello,” Louis replies, voice sounding breathy even to himself.

Harry’s grin quirks to one side, and he looks smug but so fucking cute like that. “You remembered.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not every day that a handsome man trips into your arms and then forces you to steal his umbrella.” Louis can be cool. He’s _totally_ cool.

Harry’s dimples deepen as he tries to hold back a laugh and only barely manages. “You think I’m handsome, huh?”

“Soooo,” Louis turn away to hide his blush because apparently he sucks at being cool. “These baked goods are really something! It sure would be nice if I could purchase some.”

Harry laughs, circling the stall to take his place behind it. He spreads his hands over his creations, showing Louis everything he has to offer. “What can I get you, Louis?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “You remembered, too.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not every day a handsome man pulls you into his arms and then steals your umbrella,” Harry grins.

“Alright, that’s enough out of you,” Louis scolds playfully, enjoying Harry’s teasing even if it means his cheeks heating up again. “And you insisted I take that umbrella.”

“I know, Louis. I’m joking. I wanted you to have it,” Harry assures him. “Aaaand now I want to feed you.”

Louis blinks. Did Harry just…?

“So, take your pick, it’s on the house,” Harry continues, gesturing at the food again. “I know the owner,” he adds with a wink.

Oh. No, of course he wasn’t just _asking Louis out_ out of nowhere like that. That would have been weird. Right? So why does Louis feel so disappointed about it?

“I can’t keep letting you give me things for free, Harry,” Louis chuckles despite lacking much will to. “Besides, I’m not just here for me.”

Harry’s smile dims but doesn’t fade completely. “Oh,” he says, followed more quietly by an “of course you aren’t” that Louis isn’t sure he was supposed to hear. “Still,” Harry raises the wattage on that grin again, pretending he didn’t say anything and that gives Louis an irrational surge of hope. “Tell me your order, it’s on me.”

Louis scoffs playfully with a shake of his head. “I don’t see how you make a living just _giving stuff away_ ,” he says, running his fingers over the cloth hanging over the edge of the stall.

“I like making people happy,” Harry tells him with a shrug and Louis knows it’s true. He’s only known Harry for a very short amount of time but he’s already picked up on this.

As if on cue with Louis’ thoughts, an older man, maybe in his sixties, passes by carrying a crate of tomatoes and he stops momentarily to greet Harry, thanking him for the muffins he sent to his sick wife.

“Tell Margaret we need her up and around for Bridge on Tuesday,” Harry calls back with a wave as the man carries on.

Louis is staring at him, biting his lip to keep from commenting when Harry’s gaze returns to him.

“What?” Harry asks, a smile tugging at his mouth because he can obviously tell that Louis is amused.

“B _ridge_ , Harold?” Louis teases, “what are you, eighty?”

“Look good for my age, don’t I?” Harry says, with a smug grin as he reaches for the croissants Louis keeps glancing at. He uses wax paper to pick one up and toss it in a bag. It’s followed swiftly by another. “It’s all the baking,” he says handing the bag over to Louis with an exaggerated wink. Louis loves how playful he is, it’s making Louis feel a lot better about being out of bed this early.

Louis accepts the bag without further argument about paying, knowing that Harry won’t let him. “Does coffee fit somewhere in your magic fountain of youth formula? Because I need two of those as well,” he asks, leaning forward with an expectant stare.

Harry sneers playfully as he pours Louis two to go cups of coffee. “Tea, Louis. Coffee is bad for you. Tea is always the answer.”

“Normally, I’d agree with you,” Louis says, watching Harry arrange the cups into a tray for him. “But that’s when it’s not the arse crack of dawn.”

“Louis!” Harry gasps with wide eyes, pressing his lips together and scrunching his nose adorably as he tries not to laugh, handing the tray over. “This is a family establishment. Watch your language.”

Louis looks around very slowly and pointedly, staring at the man in the stall next to Harry’s and then turning to look back at Harry before turning to stare in the other direction. Maybe twenty feet away at another stall are a couple speaking to a man selling corn on the cob. He turns back to Harry, incredibly unimpressed. “Pretty sure all the smart _families_ are still at home sleeping.”

Harry giggles, tilting his head in a way that communicates the ‘touché’ he doesn’t say aloud. “ _You’re_ here,” he says, looking very self-satisfied. It shouldn’t be attractive, that look on his face, but Louis kind of loves that too.

“Yeah, but I was dragged here against my will,” Louis argues, seeing the light in Harry’s eyes dim again at his words. Funny thing, that. It almost seems like Harry is… disappointed?

“Right,” he says, going quiet before gesturing to the things in Louis’ hands. “Well, enjoy your coffee and croissants, Louis.  And have a great morning.”

Louis has everything he needs, but he also still has a bit of a problem. He doesn’t want to go. He knows he can’t stand here and bother Harry all day though, so he gives Harry a smile and a “Thanks, Harry. You too.”

Before he can leave though, Liam and Zayn catch up to him.

“I see you took my advice,” Zayn says softly, nudging Louis in the ribs as he reaches over and steals a coffee from the cup tray. “He’s cute.”

“Do I have any change?” Liam asks, stealing Louis’ bag and peering inside briefly before reaching in to steal one of Louis’ croissants.

“Nope,” Louis lies, watching Liam eat his food for a second before he snatches the bag back so that he at least gets to enjoy the other buttery treat.

Behind his stall, Harry looks to be feeling an equal mix of confusion and horror as he looks from Zayn to Liam and then settles on Louis, raising his eyebrows in question.

Louis sighs and begins making introductions. “Harry, I’d like you to meet my best mate, Zayn. And his boyfriend Liam, who I can’t stand.”

Liam nearly chokes on Louis’ food (serves him right) as he sputters to his own defense. “Don’t tell him _that_ , Louis! He doesn’t know you’re joking!”

“Who says I am?” Louis shrugs nonchalantly, throwing a wink at Harry while Liam sulks.

Zayn chuckles and moves to comfort his boyfriend, running a hand up and down his back and reassuring him that Louis does still love him.

“These are the arseholes that dragged me here today,” Louis gestures to his friends with his head, setting down his bag to pull his coffee out of the cup tray now that he doesn’t need it. Harry takes it from him, tossing it away to worry about later, the smile on his face renewed.

“Oh,” Harry says, grin wide. He ducks his head for a second but then lifts it up to meet Louis’ eyes. “I thought maybe you were here with- “

“A boyfriend?” Louis cuts in, biting his lip.

“Or a girlfriend, I dunno,” Harry adds. He looks eager and maybe a little nervous.

“Painfully single,” Louis admits, warming up at the way Harry’s smile grows.

“Well, then, you should have dinner with me tonight,” Harry says, leaning an elbow on the table in front of him and resting his chin in his hand as he flirts unabashedly. “We’ll see what we can do about that.”

Louis feels excitement bubble up in his belly as he grins back. “This is a date, right? You’re not moonlighting as a matchmaker or anything?”

“It’s a date,” Harry clarifies with a laugh.

“Ok, then,” Louis agrees. “It’s a date.”

 

*

 

_Are you ready for the best date of your life?_

Louis smiles down at his phone. After Harry had asked him out and they’d exchanged numbers, Harry had spent the entire morning flirting with Louis through text. It had been amazing to feel so desirable. Louis hasn’t felt _wanted_ in so long.

 _If it’s dinner and a movie, I’m going to be highly disappointed_ , Louis sends back. Honestly, he’s probably not going to care. He’ll be with Harry, who gives him butterflies like he hasn’t had since secondary school. It doesn’t really matter what they do.

_:/  Does it change anything if it’s the best restaurant in town and a drive-in movie?_

Louis laughs at Harry’s message. He’s not actually sure if Harry is joking but if he’s not, it’s cute that he might actually be worried about impressing Louis. Louis is already impressed. Harry is truly lovely.

_Sounds like the best date of my life. ;)_

Louis shakes his head as he puts his phone down and goes back to getting ready for his date. He can’t believe he actually has _a date_. He looks at himself in his bathroom mirror as he fixes his fringe and thinks he looks perfectly calm and collected. You’d never know he had a fluttering in his belly and little tremors in his fingers. His phone buzzing against the counter distracts him again, just as there’s a hard knock on his front door.

Louis picks up the phone, already grinning at Harry’s name on the display as he unlocks it while he walks to the front door. He opens the door without looking and walks back to the bathroom laughing while Liam stands in his doorway with a bag in his hand and a confused look on his face.

 _I think I feel a hint of sarcasm even with the winky face there_ , Louis reads while Liam shouts from the other room “I’ll just leave your pregnancy tests on the coffee table then!”

Louis freezes. Right. That was why Liam was coming over. To drop off the pregnancy test that Louis is supposed to take. Well, _tests_ , plural. Because Louis is a worrier and wants to make sure he has backups if he somehow screws up.

Louis walks slowly back into his living room to find Liam dropping his bag onto the coffee table as promised.

“You look nice,” he says when he straightens and takes in Louis’ outfit. He’s gone with a black blazer over a band t-shirt and a pair of black skinnies with a pair of his nicer shoes on his feet, dressy and casual all rolled into one. Liam’s comment has eased some of his fears about it being _too_ casual.

“Thanks,” Louis tells him, gesturing uselessly to his friend. “For the compliment and the…” He waves toward the bag on the coffee table, unable to bring himself to say it. As nervous as he was about his date, now there’s an extra edge to his excitement, a sliver of fear. What if he’s not pregnant? Or what if tonight with Harry goes well and he _is_?

“You okay?” Liam asks, picking up on Louis’ nerves as he moves closer. “Do you want me here when you take the test?”

Louis eyes the bag on the coffee table. Who knew such a small thing could make his heart clench like this? He raises his gaze to meet Liam’s and gives his friend a wavering smile.  “Yes, please.”

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. Louis never says ‘please ’and he knows it’s showing just how scared he is. He usually just orders Liam around and ignores Liam’s complaints while he inevitably does as he’s told. Louis is grateful Liam knows better than to mention it though, and watches as he walks forward with his arms open and wraps them around Louis with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

Louis lets Liam comfort him, lets himself melt into the embrace. All joking aside, he truly does love Liam. He’s actually the best friend Louis could ask for when it counts. “Call me when you get back from your date and I’ll be right over,” Liam murmurs to him.

“Okay,” Louis agrees easily, pushing himself away from Liam and pulling at the hem of his shirt as he takes a step back. ‘Thanks, Li.”

“I’m happy to help, Lou,” Liam says earnestly, rubbing his hands on his thighs and Louis knows that he’s just busying his hands so that he doesn’t drag Louis back into his arms.

“Well,” Louis says, in a hurry to change the topic before he starts feeling too sappy about the whole situation. “I should go.”

Liam looks at him funny and Louis doesn’t realize why until he glances at his watch and says, “Is Harry already here?”

Louis raises his phone, pressing the button on the side and checking the time. It’s 6:24. Harry’s not picking him up until seven. His cheeks burn as embarrassment compounds with his nerves. “I meant, _you_ should go. You’re having dinner with Zayn, right?” He tries to play it off like it was just a slip of the tongue but they both know better.

Liam once again proves his worth as best friend by letting Louis get away with it. “Right, yeah. Of course.” He walks back to Louis’ front door but stops and turns back when he gets there. “Don’t forget to call me later, yeah?”

“I won’t,” Louis promises and watches as Liam opens the door and pulls it closed behind him as he leaves. He moves to the couch and flops down on it, sinking into the cushions as he groans at himself. His phone dings with a text and he checks it with a frown that melts away when he sees what it says.

_On my way. Can’t wait to see you._

Who knew people were allowed to be so honest right out of the gate these days? Louis kind of loves it.

_I feel exactly the same._

In fact, Louis sits impatiently for the next half hour and doesn’t once think about the pregnancy tests that will be waiting for him to return from his date. He’s too busy thinking about Harry and wanting the night to go well, hoping he’ll be someone Harry can’t wait to see for a long while to come. Because it may be strange and fast and irrational, but Louis is already there.

When he opens his door at exactly 7pm, Louis has a hard time not just dragging Harry into his flat and ravishing him right there. He looks utterly beautiful in a pair of tight skinny’s that match Louis’ and a floral blouse that’s unbuttoned enough that Louis can the bird tattoos on Harry’s collarbones and the start of one on his sternum.

“Hi,” Louis greets and he swears to himself that he doesn’t sound breathless. Nope. Nuh uh, his lungs are working just fine, thank you.

Harry grins, that disarming smile that indents his cheeks with mirth and makes something like adoration shine within his eyes. “Hey.”

Louis’ not sure how long they stand there, just staring and smiling at each other – it must be at least a full minute – but it doesn’t feel strange or awkward. It just feels like two people who are incredibly into each other standing there, being… incredibly into each other. They break their stare at the same time, Louis looking away, trying to get his mind working again as Harry threads a hand through his hair and laughs lightly.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asks, taking in Louis’ outfit again with appreciation clear on his features.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Louis answers, grabbing his keys and following Harry out the door. He turns to lock it and when he turns back around, Harry’s staring at him again, that smile from before making a reappearance. Louis doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it but he hopes he does it a million times more. He wants to bask in the warmth of Harry’s grin, revel in the lights that dance in his eyes.

Feeling bold, Louis takes Harry’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers and makes a gesture for Harry to lead the way. Harry’s smile widens, becoming a whole new beast as his teeth show, looking like he’s on the verge of laughter. He doesn’t laugh, but he does pull Louis along by the hand, leading him to his car and opening the door for him.

“Your carriage awaits,” he says with a little bow, holding the door.

Louis desperately wants to make an innuendo about something else he’d like to ride, but he thinks it might be a bit early for that. So, instead, he says a meek ‘thank you’ and slides into his seat.

The car ride to the restaurant is quiet and Louis thinks it may be nerves getting to both of them. Tonight is a big deal, for him at least. He hasn’t been on a date in ages, and it’s been even longer since he’s liked anyone as much as he likes Harry.

Louis looks up at the restaurant out the window when Harry parks at the kerb. He turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Frank’s Fish Hut is the best restaurant in town?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, looking at him like he’s gone crazy. “Didn’t you know that?”

Louis looks dubiously back at the restaurant. The windows are dingy and he thinks he can smell the fish from here. The thought makes him feel a little nauseated. Yeah, _no_. He’s not eating here. He turns to tell Harry that, only to find his date already laughing.

“You should have seen your face,” Harry huffs out between laughs and Louis glares and bites his lip because even if Harry is a complete _dick_ for pulling that trick, his laughter is delightful and Louis has trouble not finding it contagious. When Harry sobers, he reaches over and places a warm hand on Louis’ thigh, offering a fairly sincere “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” but it’s still edged with giggles.

Louis looks away, turning his face to the window so that Harry won’t see the smile he can’t keep away.

“Our restaurant is actually a short walk from here,” Harry assures him, squeezing his thigh and he sounds a lot more serious now. “Is that okay?”

“Do you promise it’s not another fish hut?” Louis asks, turning and letting Harry see a hint of his smile.

Harry grins, apparently relieved that Louis isn’t upset with him for his joke. “I promise.”

“Then it’s perfect,” Louis answers, opening his car door to get out. Harry gets out on his side and rushes around to offer Louis a hand. Louis bites down on another grin at Harry’s eagerness and accepts, letting Harry pull him up from his seat. When they make their way to walk towards the restaurant, Louis keeps his hand, linking their fingers. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, giving Louis these little glances full of admiration every few seconds while they walk.

 

*

 

Ten minutes later, they’re seated at a candle-lit table in Chateau Plateau, giggling over their poor pronunciations of French words on the menu and forgetting that they should be deciding what to eat when their waiter shows up.

“Hello,” a young man arrives and interrupts their good time. “My name is Remi, and I’ll be your server this evening. Can I get you something from the wine list?”

“No, thank you,” they answer at the same time and it has Harry turning to Louis in question.

“You don’t have to refrain just because I do, Louis,” he tells his date. “I’m driving, but you aren’t. Have a glass if you want.”

Louis’ already shaking his head. “No, no. It’s alright Harry. I’d rather us be on even footing tonight.” _And I may very well be pregnant_ , he doesn’t add aloud but the words are running through his mind.

“That’s a fair point,” Harry accepts his reasoning with an easy smile and turns to the waiter. “I’ll just have a water with lemon.”

“I’ll have the same,” Louis says, feeling an awful lot like he just dodged a bullet.

There are no more little bumps through dinner as they talk about their families and get to know each other. They joke and flirt and Louis laughs more than he thinks any date has ever made him laugh before. It’s an overall lovely evening, and it’s only the first half.

“I don’t think I even knew this was here,” Louis marvels when Harry pulls up to the drive-in.

“Used to come here when I was a teenager,” Harry tells him, a fond look on his face as they wait in line to get in. “They recently redid the place, fixed it up and reopened. I was itching to come back here.” He looks at Louis and the fondness remains, though now there’s a different reason for it. “Figured it was perfect for tonight.”

Louis preens at the sentiment, the fact that Harry deems him special enough to be brought here.

Harry pays for them at the ticketbox and drives them to a nice spot in the middle of the lot, twisting his radio dial to the right station to pick up the movie’s audio when it starts. Then, he turns to Louis. “Shall we go and get snacks?”

“Did we not just _eat_ , Styles?” Louis laughs incredulously. “Are you trying to fatten me up?”

“You can never have too many snacks, Louis,” Harry tells him, voice on the edge of laughter as well.

“I suppose we should go get some then. So we can be back before the movie starts.”

“Good call.” Harry’s dimples shine even in the moonlight and Louis thinks he’s never seen anyone more beautiful. He gets out of the car and takes Harry’s hand again as they walk to the snack shack.

They get popcorn and drinks. Harry gets chocolate buttons while Louis gets skittles, and they carry it all back to the car, giggling with their arms full as popcorn spills over the edge of the bucket and litters the ground.

“So, I wasn’t even paying attention,” Louis says once they’re settled and all of their snack are attended to. “What are we watching?”

“It’s a revival night so it’s actually an old movie,” Harry says, checking Louis’ expression. “It’s called ‘Butterflies Are Free’.”

“Vintage Goldie Hawn,” Louis muses. “ _Sick_.”

“You know this film?” Harry asks, with a disbelieving smile. “I thought I was the only one.”

“This is one of my favorite films actually. Though, the play is better,” he answers, smirking when Harry rolls his eyes. The truth is, Louis is getting more and more excited about how much they have in common. There’s definitely an undeniable connection between them.

“ _Of course_ , things are almost always better in their original form,” Harry agrees, taking a sip of his drink. God, that man’s mouth around a straw is sinful. Louis licks his lips as he stares as Harry’s.

“So,” Harry says, turning to Louis with a smirk that seems to say he knows what Louis was just thinking. “Does the fact that we’ve both seen the film mean we get to spend the next hour and a half making out?”

Louis squawks like he wasn’t thinking it. “Are you putting the moves on me, Styles?”

“Louis,” Harry looks into his eyes soulfully. “I’ve been putting the moves on you since the day we met.”

Louis blushes and turns away to hide the magnitude of his smile. God, Harry’s a charmer. He turns back and sees Harry biting down on his own grin as he watches the countdown start on the screen outside. He knows he’s got Louis. Louis scoots his hand closer to Harry’s that’s resting on the center console and locks their pinkies together, all while watching the film beginning and pretending he’s not doing any such thing.

Harry looks down at their hands and returns his gaze to the movie. Then he nudges their hands together even more, locking another pair of fingers together. Louis giggles quietly. They went from outrageous flirting to this play at being bashful. He finally just grabs Harry’s hand, holding it outright. By the end of the film, the center console has been moved and they’re sitting as close as they can be, hands still clasped. Harry turns to face Louis and his eyelash kisses Louis’ cheek.

“I’m not ready for tonight to be over,” Harry tells him delicately.

Louis bites his lip. He’s not either really. He needs a million more nights like this. “Aww, but the best part is yet to come,” Louis says, smiling down at their hands. He can’t turn to meet the soft gaze he feels on the side of his face. If he looks right now, he’ll fall endlessly, irrevocably in love. He’s not certain yet that he can afford that.

“And what part is that?” Harry asks, his breaths falling on the side of Louis’ face.

“The goodnight kiss,” Louis keeps his face forward, not daring to turn his head.

“We could do that right now,” Harry suggests and Louis can practically feel his smile.

“I think we both know that if I kissed you now, it wouldn’t be a goodnight kiss,” Louis breathes, closing his eyes. This is _difficult_.

“I suppose you’re right,” Harry says, and Louis feels another eyelash kiss before Harry squeezes his hand, letting go of Louis only long enough to get the car started and put into gear. Then, he takes Louis’ hand back and holds it, resting on his thigh, the whole way back to Louis’ house. He’s a perfect gentleman, seeming undisturbed that Louis didn’t give in and go home with him.

When they reach Louis’ house, Harry walks him to his door.

“I had a wonderful time,” Harry says, eyes sincere and smile sweet.

“Me too,” Louis tells him, stepping closer and raising his arms to wrap around Harry’s neck, Harry’s effortlessly finding their way around Louis’ waist. “For the record, _best date of my life_.”

Harry laughs, nuzzling their noses together. “Are you just saying that?”

“I’m definitely not,” Louis answers, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Harry’s. He opens his mouth to Harry when he feels the little dart of Harry’s tongue prodding for entrance. Their tongues slide together, a dance of heat and wet and perfection. Just like everything else about the night, Louis doesn’t want it to end. But it does.

Harry pulls back after a few minutes of them carrying on like lovesick teenagers. He swallows harshly and opens his eyes. “I’d better go now or I never will. But first, promise me we’ll do this again.”

“The date or the snogging?” Louis asks with a chuckle, not releasing Harry’s neck.

“Both. I have to have both now, you’ve spoiled me,” Harry tells him, eyes filled with a sweet kind of hunger.

“We will _absolutely_ do this again,” Louis promises, leaning in to offer one last kiss. Harry takes it, gently pulling Louis’ arms from their hold on him when it’s over.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

Louis watches as Harry walks reluctantly back to his car. And then Harry watches as Louis turns to unlock his door, not driving away until Louis is safely inside his flat.

Louis leans back on the door and breathes out a laugh at how wonderfully the night had gone. He really likes Harry Styles. God, he could love him so easily. His good mood shifts a bit when he glimpses the bag sitting on his coffee table, waiting for his return. A nervous energy slowly builds in his limbs and he inhales deeply, releasing the breath on a slow, deliberate exhale as he approaches it and looms over it. He reaches for his phone and calls up his best friend.

“Li?” Louis says, voice slightly shaky as he speaks. “It’s time.”

“I’ll be right there.”

They’re all the words Louis needs to hear as he hangs up and walks to the kitchen to pour himself a full glass of water. He downs it quickly and leans against the counter, waiting. He places the glass down after considering refilling it and deciding that he probably doesn’t need to. He’s nervous enough that it should be easy enough to piss in a cup when the time comes. He could probably just go right on the stick but he also doesn’t want to risk the embarrassment and frustration of missing and having to wait to go again.

A few minutes pass and there’s a steady knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Louis calls out, not moving from his spot. He’s not sure he’s ready. Especially after the night he’s just had. He’s definitely not ready to knock whatever his possibilities with Harry are off the rails. _No_ , he thinks when Liam pokes his head into the kitchen and then follows with the rest of his body to give Louis a much needed hug of reassurance. He’s got Liam, and Zayn, and his siblings. He is ready. Hopefully, if he’s pregnant, Harry will understand and still want to be with him, but if not, Louis will make it just fine with the people he already has in his life.

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis says, face smushed into Liam’s shoulder as he squeezes his friend tightly.

Ten minutes and five pregnancy tests later, it’s confirmed. Louis is pregnant. When he hugs Liam again and cries on his shoulder, he only allows a few tears of fear and sadness for what he may be losing. The rest are pure joy.

 

*

 

“So, Harry, do you want a family?” Louis asks, watching intently for any sign of discomfort on Harry’s face at the topic. It’s only their second date but Louis needs to know this. He needs to know if he’ll be doing this on his own, or if, maybe, Harry might choose to stay with him when Louis tells him that he’s pregnant.

“Absolutely,” Harry answers immediately, a warm smile on his face. He sighs wistfully and Louis can feel his hopes rising on the breath from Harry’s lips. “God, I’d love a football team of little ones running around.”

Louis smiles. It’s true then. Harry really is perfect. If not _actually_ perfect, then at least perfect _for him_ . But then, in the blink of an eye, Louis’ little bubble of hope is ruptured with five little words when Harry laughs off his wistfulness and adds, “I mean, you know, _eventually_.”

“Right,” Louis clears his throat. It’s suddenly tight and his voice feels caught in the depths. He drinks from his water.

“What about you?” Harry asks, smiles at him, a light of mirth in his eyes. “Is a football team too many? Have I scared you off?”

“No,” Louis answers sincerely as he places his water down, reveling in the way Harry reaches a hand across the table and takes Louis’ to hold as soon as it’s empty. “A football team sounds about right, actually.”

“Love that answer,” Harry tells him and Louis’ heart beats a little faster at the way Harry’s looking at him, like _he’s_ the answer Harry’s been looking for.

“How long is ‘eventually’?” Louis questions delicately, torn between holding Harry’s hand tighter and pulling his own away to keep his heart from breaking quite so badly when Harry leaves. Because Louis is just a bit terrified that he will when Louis tells him about the baby growing inside of him. He holds tightly, ignoring his head and damning his heart to ruins.

“I dunno, really,” Harry says thoughtfully. “I have the bakeries to worry about right now and,” he smirks at Louis, “it might be nice to have a little time with my significant other where we can do what we want without worrying about babysitters or bedtimes, where we don’t have to worry about whatever we may be doing in every room of the house being seen by eyes that are far too young to witness such things.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis scolds bashfully, blushing at Harry’s words.

Harry just smiles, and rubs his thumb over that back of Louis’ hand. “All in good time.”

“Wait,” Louis thinks back on Harry’s words. “Did you say ‘bakeries’? As in, more than one?”

“Oh.” It’s Harry’s turn to blush. “You remember the day we met, when I was just leaving a meeting with some investors?”

“No, I’ve forgotten,” Louis deadpans.

Harry releases his hand to smack it playfully so that Louis’ smile breaks free, but he takes hold of it again immediately after. “Menace.”

Louis shrugs, “Go on.”

“Well, I now have a bakery chain, _Stylish Bakes._ Currently three locations locally with the hopes of eventually going national.” Harry fiddles with his napkin with his freehand, not quite looking at Louis, like he’s somehow embarrassed of his accomplishments.

“Wow, Harry, that’s amazing,” Louis tells Harry, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you,” Harry grins down at the table.

“I thought your bakery was called Styles Bakes,” Louis remembers suddenly.

“Well,” Harry shrugs, raising his gaze to Louis and there’s humor alight in his eyes. “I can’t be at every bakery. They’re just using my recipes and chefs tend to add their own flair to the things they cook so they won’t exactly be Styles bakes. They’ll be,” he pauses slightly, biting down on a grin. “Styles- _ish_.”

“Oh my god,” Louis groans, pulling his hand away and standing from his chair and throwing his napkin down on the table dramatically. “I quit you.”

“Wait,” Harry laughs, following him from the table and wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him from getting away. “You can’t quit me! You like me too much.”

Louis laughs at Harry’s brazen assumption with his jaw dropped, twirling in Harry’s arms until he’s staring him in the face. That lovely, beautiful face. “I guess you’re right,” Louis tells him, cupping his cheek in his hand. “I can’t quit you. I don’t want to, either.”

Harry kisses him right there in the middle of the restaurant.

 

*

 

Louis is hesitant to enter the building where the support group he’s been recommended is located. While he’s pretty sure a support group for single parents would be all kinds of helpful, he’s not all that certain that FUCK is right for him. Fuck _ing_ , yes. Fellowship of Upstanding Children Keepers, maybe not. What the hell does that even _mean_?

Regardless of his misgivings, Louis walks in and follows the signs to FUCK’s designated room.

“Hiya!” A brunette man, probably midway through his pregnancy, greets when Louis walks through the door.

“Hello,” Louis answers, looking around the room. There are a good number of people already seated in the semicircle of chairs, both men and women, most appearing relatively in the same boat as him. The S.S. Pregnancy. And the ones who don’t probably just aren’t showing yet.

“I’m Niall, Welcome to Fellowship of Upstanding Children Keepers. Which doesn’t really make sense but, fuck!” He laughs at his own joke and Louis finds himself smiling along, liking the lad. Niall reminds him a little of Harry with his bad jokes but total confidence in them, except for the Irish accent he’s got.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” Louis introduces himself, reaching out his hand for Niall to shake.

“Oh sure!” Niall says, grasping his wrist and putting Louis’ hand on his belly. “The little bugger is right aroooound… here!” He muses, pushing a speechless Louis’ hand around his belly until finally he stops, holding it still just under his belly button.

“I… wasn’t asking to—“ Louis tries to explain that he was just trying to shake hands but Niall’s free hand moves to cover his mouth.

“Shhh!” He quiets Louis. “It’s okay. Life is beautiful! It’s perfectly natural to want to share in a moment like this.”

“Oooookay,” Louis drawls when Niall’s hand drops from his lips. Yeah, he’s pretty sure he won’t be coming back here.

“Please,” Niall says serenely as he finally releases Louis’ hand, gesturing farther into the room, “Have a seat. We’re about to get started.”

Louis nods and heads into the room to grab a seat. Honestly, he kind of wants to run away but maybe not everyone here is as strange as Niall. Perhaps some good can still come from this visit. He finds an empty chair next to a heavily pregnant blonde woman who gives him a weak smile and turns to face front just as Niall begins calling everyone to attention.

“Welcome, my platonic life partners!” Niall shouts and Louis’s eyes widen when the whole room erupts into whoops and applause. Dear god, he’s possibly just joined a cult.

Once everyone settles down a little, Niall begins again. “Let’s start this meeting off by acknowledging our newest members. First, we have James,” he points to a man on the other side of the room with sandy blond hair and a charming smile. He looks shy as he waves but doesn’t seem nearly disturbed enough when everyone around him lays a hand on him and chants something Louis can’t make out.

“And here we have Lewis,” Niall says, gesturing to Louis next and everyone reaches out to him too.

Louis nearly trips over himself moving out of reach of the people trying to touch him. “Yeah, please don’t touch me,” he says with a smile, the kind you give someone you think might be a serial killer but don’t want to find out.  He doesn’t bother correcting his name either. He really doesn’t think he wants any of these people having _any_ of his information.

“It’s only a prayer of wellbeing, good health for you and the baby,” Niall assures Louis, but he’s at least respectful enough not to touch Louis now that he’s made his discomfort known.

“We’re fine for now, thanks,” Louis tells him, side-eyeing the blonde woman who keeps taking slight side-steps like she may be planning a sneak attack to get her hand on him.

“Okay!” Niall shrugs, “Well, last week we were discussing the best people to take with you into the delivery room in the absence of a significant other. This week, home births! I don’t know about you all, but I wanna have my baby right here, with all of you beautiful people around me.”

“Can I be your birthing partner, Niall?” Someone yells out, followed by a barrage of hands being raised and shouts of ‘ _choose me_ ’.

“Aww, you guys,” Niall simpers, suddenly on the verge of tears. Is this what Louis has to look forward to? “I love you all, too. I think we shouldn’t be greedy though. Let’s spread the love to our newbies a bit, yeah? Lewis,” Niall turns to him, giving him an imploring look and getting down on one knee, “will you be my birthing partner?”

“Um.”

Yeah, Louis probably should have trusted his instinct when it told him to run away.

 

*

 

Louis hums along to the song Liam is singing as they both shelve books in the absence of any customers in the shop. There probably won’t be any until the rain lets up anyway, so Louis is enjoying a relaxing afternoon of restocking and not having to deal with the world.

Okay, so maybe he’s texting Harry more than he’s actually doing any work, smiling down at his phone as he hides his actions from Liam by always staying on the opposite side of the shelf his best friend is on.

_Can I pick you up right now? I don’t want to wait until tonight to see you again. <3 _

Louis nearly melts at Harry’s words. They’ve been pretty inseparable, texting and calling each other at all hours of the day and night since their second date, which is one reason why Louis was questioning going to the single parent support cult, er, _group_ , he’d been recommended by his doctor. He just thought maybe if things didn’t work out with Harry, it’d be nice to have a slightly bigger support system. But now, he’s starting to think that wouldn’t help anyway. He’s banking on things working out with Harry. Louis is already in too deep to lose him now.

_I wish. I’d rather be looking at your beautiful face than Liam’s ugly mug._

He sends his reply and looks up to see Liam watching from around the edge of the shelf with a stern expression on his face.

“What?” Louis asks, unsure what he’s done to deserve that look. Well, what he’s done that Liam _knows about_.

“I asked if you wanted to break for lunch… about five minutes ago,” Liam replies looking entirely unimpressed.

“Oh. Yeah, sure,” Louis shrugs, turning his back on Liam to go get his lunch from the back. He’s not thrilled with the idea of his boring old turkey sandwich and carrot sticks combo but it’s what he has and he’s trying to eat healthier now, for the baby.

When he’s just a few steps from his office, the bell above the door jingles and he turns to see who’s entered his shop. It’s probably some poor sod just ducking in to get out of the rain. Their umbrella obstructs Louis’ view as they shake it out over the mat by the door but then they’re closing it and dropping it in the umbrella stand, right next to his umbrella.

“Harry?” Louis yelps, changing direction.

Harry beams at him, dimples breaking through and eyes shining with delight as Louis approaches to hug him like he hasn’t seen him in _weeks_ instead of days.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks into Harry’s neck. He’s slightly damp but warm and cozy in Louis’ arms.

“You said you wanted to see my beautiful face,” Harry chuckles, pulling back to cup Louis’ jaw in his hands. “And, honestly, I couldn’t wait five more hours to see yours.”

“Sap,” Louis says with a grin, surging forward to kiss those sweet lips, regardless of the fact that he can feel Liam watching behind him.

Harry chases his kiss when he pulls away after a laying a chaste peck on his mouth and Louis allows him to reciprocate with one of his own before he dances out of Harry’s reach with a laugh.

“ _Harry_ ,” he scolds playfully, when it looks like Harry will follow. “We’ll have all night for that.”

Harry smirks, gaze going a bit darker at the statement. “ _Will we_?” His tone is laced with intent and Louis may or may not shiver at the sound of it.

Louis licks his lips but doesn’t get the chance to reply before Liam is groaning from his spot across the room. “Please shut up. I don’t want to know what you two are going to get up to later.” He’s already got a hand covering his eyes, his other arm carrying a precarious stack of books.

“Hello, Liam,” Harry chuckles, reaching out to take Louis’ hand without a thought. Louis revels in the way they gravitate towards each other so freely, like they _belong_ that way.

Liam sighs, dropping his hand as a warm smile grows on his face for their visitor. “Hello, Harry.”

“I was hoping I could borrow this one,” Harry tells him, pulling Louis closer and wrapping an arm around his waist as he addresses Liam. “I brought lunch.” It’s only then that Louis notices the canvas bag hanging from his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam agrees easily, “I didn’t want him anyway.”

“Heeey,” Harry rumbles on Louis’ behalf and Louis sticks his tongue out at Liam in retaliation.

“Have a good lunch,” Liam gives a quick wave, chuckling as he goes back to work. He can wait a half hour for his lunch. Maybe a whole hour if Louis decides not to drag himself away from the one person who actually _values_ his presence.

“So,” Louis says, turning to Harry with excitement. “Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“You act like you weren’t missing me either,” Harry scoffs, letting Louis drag him back to his office with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“Hey, you’re the one that dropped in unannounced at my place of business,” Louis reminds him as he strolls into his office and takes a seat on his desk, smirking as Harry follows him into the room and stops in the doorway to stare at him in appreciation.

“You used my umbrella,” Harry retorts like that fact has some significance.

“In case you’ve forgotten, sweetheart, it’s raining. And I do believe you told me to keep it. That would make it _my_ umbrella _.”_

Harry bites his lip and steps closer. “Tell me you weren’t thinking of me when you saw it this morning. Tell me you didn’t remember our first meeting as you walked to work holding it in your hand.” He wriggles his way between Louis’ legs and sets the bag with their lunch down on the desk next to him so that he can put both hands on Louis’ thighs. He leans in, a breath away from Louis’ lips. “Tell me you didn’t wish I was there.”

“Ok, you caught me,” Louis whispers, closing the gap between them, both hands pulling Harry closer as he licks into his mouth hungrily. Who needs food right now? He’s got a perfectly delicious baker at his fingertips.

An hour later, or maybe more, Louis wasn’t really counting, Harry leaves with kiss swollen lips and a bag that’s still half-full.

“See you later,” he promises as he prepares his umbrella for the rain again, turning to blow a kiss to Louis before walking out the door.

Liam steps up behind him as Louis watches Harry leave. “Did you even eat?”

Louis chuckles.

“No, wait. I don’t want to know,” Liam says, covering his ears and backing away again. But then he stops and lowers his hands looking resigned. “I actually seriously need to know if you ate. You have to worry about the baby now. You should eat, Lou.”

“Relax, Li,” Louis tells his best friend, sobering a little at the talk of his one secret from Harry but still wistful as he watches the man’s umbrella disappear farther into the downpour. “I ate some. Harry fed me. Fruit, and bread, and cheese.”

“And his mouth and his tongue and his tonsils,” Liam drones, laughing when Louis smacks at him.

“Thought you didn’t want to know, _Liam_. I can tell you what else he fed me,” Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Liam answers sternly, stepping backwards.

“He also fed me his big…”

“NO!” Liam shouts, moving faster as Louis gives chase.

“…juicy…”

“Lalalalalalala. I can’t hear you!” Liam sings loudly, running through the shop with Louis hot on his heels.

“But you brought it up, Li. Don’t you wanna know what big juicy thing he fed me?” Louis asks when he catches Liam’s arm and yanks it away from his ear.

“NO!” Liam shouts again, crying out as he trips over the box of books he was working through and he and Louis fall in a mess of tangled limbs and cardboard, laughter falling from both of them.

Liam stays on the floor as he catches his breath while Louis pulls himself up. “Seriously, Lou,” Liam says, pulling Louis’ attention back down to him. “You need to tell him.”

The smile fades from Louis’ face and he turns to gaze out the window again. Harry isn’t out there anymore but the ghost of his promise still lingers in the doorway. “I know,” Louis replies. “I will. Tonight.”

 

*

 

“I know you’re a baker but,” he pants out between kisses, “I didn’t expect dessert to be this hot.”

Harry laughs into Louis’ lips but continues to kiss him.

“Best dessert ever,” Louis continues smiling too much for their kisses to be very effective. He can’t help it, feeling way too accomplished at making Harry laugh. “Really. Top notch.”

“I will make you a double chocolate devil’s food cake later if you shut up and kiss me right now,” Harry muses, pushing Louis backwards until they’re up against the wall.

For their date tonight, Harry had invited Louis to his place for a home cooked meal. It could have been innocent, a sweet, simple meal between two people who liked each other, if they had wanted it to be. But what it actually was, what they both had been participants in, was a meal filled with lingering glances and teasing comments.

The second Louis had placed his fancy cloth napkin next to his plate and thanked Harry for the wonderful meal, Harry had dropped his fork and pushed his chair back, standing to stride over to Louis’ side of the table. Wordlessly, he’d pulled Louis up from his seat and kissed him ravenously.

Louis opens up to Harry once more, indulging in the heat of his kiss, the neediness in it. It completely matches his current feelings. He _wants_ Harry and he doesn’t want to wait any longer to have this. Harry moves to suck at the hinge of Louis’ jaw, making him feel weak in the knees. He gasps into Louis’ neck as they start to rut into each other.

“Harry,” Louis breathes out, pulling Harry closer, hands tight on his hips. “Fuck me. God, _please_. Take me to bed.”

Harry lifts his head, pupil-blown eyes staring back at him as he nods enthusiastically. “Yeah. Yes, let’s go.”

Taking Louis’ hand, Harry all but drags him back to the bedroom, closing the door and crowding Louis back up against it once they’re inside. He kisses Louis, devouring him as his hands work the front of Louis’ jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking down the zipper.

Louis unbuttons Harry’s shirt, grunting in frustration when his fingers won’t move fast enough. He gets a few buttons undone and then Harry is leaning back, leaving Louis’ jeans gaping open to whip the shirt over his head, crashing back into Louis and getting rid of his shirt too.

Louis feels a bit self-conscious about his stomach once it’s bare. He knows he’s not far enough along to be showing but he’s always had a bit of pudge there that he could never get rid of.  Harry doesn’t seem to notice though, staring down at him, running his hands reverently over his naked skin.

“God, baby. You’re so gorgeous,” Harry tells him, leaning in to kiss Louis on the neck.

Louis tilts his head back, giving Harry better access and tries to ignore the jolt he felt when Harry called him ‘baby’. If it weren’t for the giant secret he’s keeping, he’d _love_ being called that particular petname. But now, it’s just a reminder that Harry doesn’t have all the information he needs before taking this next step.

“Wait,” Louis stops Harry when he dips his fingertips into Louis’ jeans, ready to pull them down and get rid of them completely.

“What?” Harry’s hands still immediately. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing you’ve done,” Louis promises, holding Harry’s hands in his and pulling him over to the bed to sit down. “I want you so much. But there’s something I should tell you and… I’m not sure how much you’re gonna want _me_ , once I do.”

Harry settles next to him on the bed, concern growing on his features as Louis grips his hands tightly. “What are you talking about, Louis?”

“Harry,” Louis sighs, unsure how to start a conversation like this but then decides it’s probably best to just get it over with. “I’m pregnant,” he blurts out, no pretty language to soften it and no excuses to diminish it.

Harry stares for a moment, and then he laughs and Louis knows something’s gone terribly wrong.

“Louis, you had me scared,” Harry breathes out, squeezing his fingers. “You know it probably would have been a better joke to play _after_ sex, right?” He chuckles again, leaning in to give Louis a kiss. Louis releases one of his hands to hold him back.

“I’m not joking, Harry, and I know the baby’s not yours, but I needed to tell you,” he informs Harry, tone somber because this is not going in any direction he’d expected. “I am _actually_ pregnant.”

Harry’s hand goes limp in Louis’, his gaze dropping to Louis’ stomach as his smile falls from his face. “Are you… have you been seeing someone else?” Harry asks eventually, his voice cracked and broken, as he rambles on, “I mean, I suppose we never talked about being exclusive but I thought—”

“No, Harry,” Louis cuts him off, clutching Harry’s hand tightly even though Harry isn’t responding. He’s never felt with anyone else, the things he feels with Harry. He won’t let Harry question that. “There is no one else,” he brings his free hand up to cup Harry’s jaw. “There’s _never_ been anyone quite like you, Harry. You’re the only person I want.”

Harry lowers his gaze, face tilted down with it but he also can’t seem to stop the way he presses into Louis’ hand, coveting the warmth and affection the gesture offers. “Then what are you telling me, Louis? Because I’m at a bit of a loss here.”

“I’m telling you that very soon, my life is going to change,” Louis answers softly. “It’s going to change a lot. And I hope with everything I have that when it does, you’ll still want to be a part of it.”

Harry’s eyes meet Louis’, incomprehensible green and maddening blue. His limp hand grasps Louis’ once more, determination on his brow and adoration in his gaze. “Tell me everything?”

Louis smiles softly and does as requested.

 

*

 

Louis blinks awake slowly, the sun warming his skin as he lays wrapped in a fluffy duvet that is not his own. A groan and the nudge of a nose and soft breath on his neck reminds him that he didn’t go to sleep alone last night. He smiles at the reminder. _Harry._

Harry had been wonderful as Louis had told him the story of finding the man of his dreams on the day he decided not to wait around for fate to step in anymore. He’d kissed Louis softly and held him when he’d cried through his explanation for not telling Harry right away. And when Louis was done, Harry had pulled him close and kissed his hair. They hadn’t had sex but Louis had slept over and it was incredible, falling asleep in Harry’s arms, knowing that Harry still wanted him there.

Louis feels Harry’s arm slide, heavy and slow, across his belly, wrapping around him and pulling him closer as he nuzzles the side of Louis’ neck with his nose.

“I love having you here first thing in the morning,” Harry says, voice deep and thick with sleep. It’s sexy. “Love waking up to you.”

“I feel the same,” Louis tells him, running his fingers up and down Harry’s side.

They’d slept in only their pants, their jeans pooled on the floor on opposites sides of the bed, and Louis can feel Harry’s dick, hard and unyielding pressing into his leg. His fingers graze over it “accidentally” and he hears Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

“Do you want to—”

“Yes,” Harry answers, not even letting Louis get the full question out. “With you, always yes.”

Louis giggles at the quick reply, lifting up the duvet to cover his mouth, not wanting the staleness of his breath to ruin things.

“I want to kiss you too though,” Harry says, pulling the covers out of the way and gazing down on Louis like he didn’t change everything last night with his confession. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe this is just what’s written in the stars, he thinks as light twinkles at him from Harry’s eyes. “C’mon,” Harry urges him up from the bed. He doesn’t want to leave the warmth of it so Harry drapes himself over Louis in place of the covers and trudges them, slow and funny, to the bathroom.

“I don’t have a toothbrush,” Louis complains, when he catches sight of Harry’s in the medicine cabinet.

“I don’t have the patience to wait for that anyway,” Harry tells him with a grin, passing over a bottle of mouthwash.

They both rinse their mouths out and then Harry recaps the bottle and tosses it in the sink to pull Louis flush against him, licking into his mouth like mint is his favorite flavor and Louis’ the got the only supply in the world. It feels like they’re picking up from where they left off last night when Louis breaks free and tugs Harry to the bed with him. Of course, this time when they get there, the feelings surrounding them are not quite so uncertain.

“What do you want?” Harry asks, not bothering to pull back, like he never wants to be far from Louis’ lips. “We can do whatever you want, I don’t care. I just want _you_.”

“I want to ride you,” Louis answers, already breathless at the thought of having Harry inside him.

“Oh my god,” Harry moans, closing his eyes like Louis’ already sitting on his cock. Maybe he’s imagining it. He must like what he sees because a second later his eyes fly back open and he springs into action, actually managing to leave Louis’ side long enough to move to his nightstand and pull out lube and a condom. “How do you want me?” He asks eagerly as he bounces down on the bed, laying spread out like a starfish for Louis to position as he wishes.

Louis laughs, standing from the edge of the bed and staring at Harry lovingly, wondering how he got so incredibly lucky. Yesterday, he was scared of losing him, now, he almost doesn’t know what to do with this ridiculous, perfect man that’s stolen his heart. “Why don’t you just sit up against the headboard? Get comfortable.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees easily, scooting into position, fluffing some pillows behind his back and pushing his pants down his legs, kicking them off the bed. He sits, bare and beautiful, smiling at Louis like he’s just performed the greatest trick as he makes jazz hands and sings, “ta-dah!”

Louis covers his face with his hands, not wanting Harry to see his laughter and be encouraged to keep being utterly ridiculous. As soon as he can muster a straight face, or at least stop laughing, he shucks his pants as well and climbs onto the bed, crawling over to straddle Harry’s lap.

“Now, _that_ ,” Harry says much more calmly, moving his hands to rest on Louis’ hips, gaze running softly over his figure, “is a lovely view.” His gaze stops on Louis’ belly and his right hand moves to caress it lightly, his touch tender and caring. Louis can feel his eyes prickling, just short of filling with tears. “ _Baby_ ,” Harry mumbles quietly to himself, still running the tips of his fingers over Louis’ belly. “The more I think about it, the more excited I get.”

Louis bends forward, unable to stop himself from kissing Harry in the moment. Harry holds him close, making Louis feel like each kiss is an offering, a _praise_. Is it possible feel so loved when no such words have been spoken? The thought spurs Louis into motion as he grinds himself into Harry’s stiff cock. He’s ready for a little physical love now, wants it with a thirst that seems unquenchable. He’ll never drink in enough of the man beneath him.

Harry’s dick catches on Louis’ entrance and he throws his head back, giving Harry the smooth line of his throat as he moans in anticipation.

“Can I?” Harry asks, lifting his hand and the lube bottle he holds when Louis questions him with his eyes.

“Yes,” Louis answers decisively. He’s not sure he’d be patient enough to open himself up, perhaps it’s best Harry do it. “Please, Harry.”

The soft click of the cap opening and the sounds of liquid slathering out onto Harry’s fingers nearly drive him crazy with want so he kisses up Harry’s throat, lips working in a slow, deliberate march. He hums against Harry’s skin when Harry’s fingertips delicately slip between Louis’ arse cheeks, massaging a slow circle against his opening. One finger sliding in unhurriedly as Harry nips at Louis’ jaw.

“God,” Louis pants as Harry starts working his finger in and out of him, carefully but deliberately. His breaths are heavy and wet on Harry’s neck as Louis gets lost in the feel, another gasp when a second finger is pushed in next to the first. He groans and starts riding Harry’s fingers, relishing in the insatiable way Harry stares, taking pleasure just in the sight of Louis’ bouncing up and down.

“Want you,” Louis whispers into his lips, his arse opening wider for the third finger that Harry gives him. “Please, please,” he chants like a prayer, driving himself down onto those long, nimble digits that Harry keeps feeding him.

“Are you ready for me?” Harry asks, sounding doubtful.

“I am,” Louis promises. What else does he have to promise? “I’m ready. Please, please Harry.”

“You beg so prettily, darling,” Harry tells him, relishing the whines that fall from Louis’ lips when his hole is empty. “I’m ready for you too.”

Louis looks behind him, sees Harry holding the base of his cock, condom somehow already in place, and Louis positions himself over it. Slowly, he slides down, accepting every inch with silent gratitude. Once he’s seated, Harry’s hands warm on his back, he kisses Harry with fervor, giving himself time to adjust.

“You’re amazing,” Harry tells him, eyes confirming his belief in the words.

“You’re everything,” Louis whispers, maybe a bit too honestly. It’s far too soon for declarations like that. He moves to distract Harry from his words, rising and gliding back down on Harry’s cock. Clenching around him before rising again, grinding into him when he’s seated again.

“ _Fuck_ , Louis,” Harry rests his forehead on Louis’ collarbone, overwhelmed by too many incredible sensations. Louis keeps moving, keeps Harry feeling right on the cusp of something extravagant. Harry’s arms wrap around him, gathering Louis to him, making it harder to move but Louis doesn’t have the same desire to when Harry works his mouth over Louis’ left nipple.

Louis’ cradles Harry’s head to his chest, not wanting him to stop. He rides Harry slowly, less grinding, more clenching as Harry laves his tongue over Louis’ skin. He moves to Louis’ right nipple, giving it a cheeky nip and causing Louis to cry out in pleasure.

Louis can feel Harry’s hands tighten on his back at the cry as he sucks on the little nub, like he wants more of him, his sounds and his body and his soul. Louis would give him the world. God, the _universe_.

“Harry,” Louis cries as he comes, his dick completely untouched.

“Louis,” Harry breathes over wet skin, fingers digging into Louis’ flesh from the clutch around his cock as Louis comes. He’s right on the edge and Louis is determined to give him what he needs. He speeds up, pushing Harry’s shoulders back so that he has room to move and rides Harry hard and fast, the bed shaking with his movements.

Harry watches him like Louis is all that he desires in the world, head falling back against the headboard when his orgasm hits him, knocking the breath from his lungs.  Louis collapses against him, legs burning from the repeated thrust and fall, and Harry tightens his arms around him. He holds Louis close while he comes down, kissing him once his breath has returned.

“You’re everything, too, Louis,” Harry says, heavy breaths falling between them. “ _Everything_.”

 

*

 

Louis stares down at his phone, dread coiling in his stomach.

_Sorry, baby. It’s crazy at the bakery right now.  I’ll see you for lunch on Wednesday when it calms down?_

It’s been ‘crazy at the bakery’ for a week and a half. Even after everything they did together, everything they said, he must have changed his mind about staying with Louis because Harry is avoiding him now, he knows it.

 _Yeah, sure_ , Louis sends back, biting his lip and trying not to cry. It must be the pregnancy hormones hitting him because he’s felt on the verge of tears all week. He’s not sure when pregnancy hormones actually become a thing he can blame but he’s going with now. He didn’t need a man to be happy before Harry came along and he doesn’t need one now. It’s the pregnancy hormones dammit.

The tinkling of the bell above the shop door breaks through Louis’ raincloud of disastrous thoughts and he looks up expecting to have to tell a customer that they’re closing. It’s not a customer, it’s just Zayn being greeted with a kiss by Liam. The sight has Louis’ heart constricting in his chest. He looks away, tucking his phone into his pocket so that he doesn’t have to see that either.

He’s feeling really low listening to Liam and Zayn chatter and laugh while Liam gathers his things to leave for the evening. There’s an urgent feeling clawing at him to call out to his friend, ask him for some of his time so that he can voice all of these overwhelming negative thoughts, to give them form so that he has something to fight against. It’s difficult to fight something with no shape, something you can’t quite touch. But he doesn’t do any of that. He doesn’t want to ruin Liam or Zayn’s night.

It’s a little after six on a Sunday. If he hurries he can make it to F.U.C.K.  They may be a cult but they had certainly seemed supportive when he’d gone before.

Sighing as he exits behind Liam, locking the door of the shop, Louis shakes his head at himself but doesn’t change direction when his feet lead him in the direction of F.U.C.K. headquarters.

 

*

 

Louis can feel people looking at him when he takes a seat all by himself in the corner. Niall isn’t around but he sees a few familiar faces so he knows he’s in the right place. And from the looks he’s getting they remember him too and the fact that he didn’t come back last week.

“Niall found a new birthing partner,” James leans over to inform him with a smarmy grin. “We didn’t think you were coming back so he picked someone he could count on.”

“I’m very happy for Niall and his new birthing partner,” Louis says, already wishing he hadn’t come. This is not what he was expecting but he’s never been in a cult before.

“It’s me!” James practically squeals, hugging himself proudly.

“Way to go, bud,” Louis hesitantly reaches over to pat James on the shoulder. Truthfully, he only remembers the man’s name because he was the only other new person on Louis’ first day.

“I suppose I should thank you for not coming back. Niall is _such_ an inspiration, it’s a real privilege to be chosen as his partner,” James tells him, leaning into his space again. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Louis answers, taking a small side step away from him.

“Of course, now there’s _Logan_ ,” James says with sneer and a raised brow as he stares out the doorway where Louis can just see Niall and another pregnant man laughing in the hallway. James turns back to Louis and looks him up and down in a quick scan. “He was dubbed ‘new lewis’ when he showed up last week and you didn’t.”

“What? Why?” Louis asks, not at all sure why there’s all this animosity towards him and ‘new Lewis’.

“Well, just look at him,” James says like Louis is stupid for even asking.

Niall walks in glowing, either from his pregnancy or his obvious flirting with this Logan character, and the room goes silent. Logan throws Niall a cheeky grin before moving to grab a seat and Louis can definitely see it. He looks a lot like Louis himself. His hair is wispy and brown, though a lighter shade than his, and his eyes are a dull grey that could be mistaken for blue in the right light. He’s wiry in his limbs and round at his hips. There’s a definite similarity between them and Louis’ not sure if he’s comfortable that Niall was just flirting with his doppelganger. Does that mean Niall had been flirting with him that first day?

“LEWIS!” Niall shouts when he sees him, bounding over to give Louis a hug like they’re old friends. Perhaps his overzealousness is Louis’ answer.

“Hello, Niall,” Louis wants to grimace and lean away but the truth is, he melts into the warmth of Niall’s embrace. He needs comfort so badly, he’ll take it from anywhere it seems. Even charismatic cult leaders, who may or may not give great hugs.

“Welcome back!” Niall says, releasing Louis after what must have been a full minute. “What kept you from us last week?” He asks and Louis isn’t sure how to answer. He doesn’t want any more of those awful stares directed at him.

“Erm,” Louis shrugs, already feeling the weight of all those eyes.

“It’s alright to not be sure of something Louis,” Niall tells him quietly, words meant just for him. “Even us. Though if you choose to keep coming here, we will be here for you through anything you need, alright?”

It’s so much what Louis needs to hear that he breaks down a bit.

“I _wasn’t_ sure,” He tells Niall, falling back into his embrace as he starts to cry. “I thought you were all crazy that first time,” he says, unable to stop the flood of words from finding their way to freedom. “And I thought I didn’t need to come back because I had someone that I—  I mean, I thought he wanted me and now I just don’t know. And I just needed some support so I came back and please don’t make me leave.”

“Shhh,” Niall shushes him, petting his hair soothingly. “It’s alright, Lewis. It’s okay. Even if it’s crazy,” Niall laughs lightly, “we’ll always accept you here.”

“But this is a singles group. Didn’t he say he had a boyfriend?” Someone questions and Louis hiccups.

“I don’t even know if I’m supposed to call him that and I don’t think he wants me anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Niall assures him. “You’re one of us now. We’ll _always_ accept you.”

Louis sniffles against Niall’s shirt.

“Won’t we, my beautiful fuckers?!?” Niall calls out to the rest of the class and there’s a chorus of ‘yes’s and ‘of course’s even though Louis is sure half of them don’t know what they’re agreeing to. They still put their hands on Louis, like some kind of communal offering of support and Louis doesn’t want to like it but he feels all warms and cozy inside.

“Thank you,” Louis sniffs again as he pulls away from Niall’s tearstained shirt. “I’m sorry I was so rude last time.”

Niall waves the comment away. “Sometimes it takes time to see the value in things. Oh, and sorry but I didn’t think you’d be back so I picked a new birthing partner.”

“Oh no,” Louis shakes his head. “That’s fine. The better man got the job,” He winks at James who beams at Niall when he looks his way.

“You okay now?” Niall asks, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah,” Louis wipes at his cheeks as he gives Niall a grateful smile.

“Okay then,” Niall says clapping his hands together. “Let’s get this meeting started!”

 

*

 

“Lou, are you alright?” Liam asks on Wednesday.

The truth is, Louis’ been in a fog of self-doubt since that first text from Harry that felt like an utter dismissal. Support cult helped a little in the moment when he was feeling his lowest but now he’s back in the murky depths of insecurity.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Louis answers, shelving a book.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks with raised brows as he pulls the book back off the shelf, “because I’m pretty sure The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty doesn’t go in the children’s section.”

Louis sighs, throwing his head back. “I’m just tired, okay?” Louis whines. “I have dinner with my family tonight and a doctor’s appointment tomorrow and I haven’t seen Harry in about two weeks. I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me and I don’t think I’m ever gonna see him again because even though he said he still wanted to be with me after I told him I was pregnant, he’s been a ghost since we had sex. And I thought I could do this on my own, I really did but that was before I met him and now I don’t want to do on my own, I really don’t. Fuck,” Louis takes a breath, realizing that he hasn’t since he started this whole tirade. “I just miss him, Li. I miss Harry.”

“Aww, Lou,” Liam coos, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulder and holding him for a moment, giving him the comfort he desperately needs. “You’ll see Harry again, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Louis says with a sniffle into Liam’s shoulder. God, he didn’t mean to start crying.

“Sure, I can,” Liam assures him, pointing to the front window. “He’s right there.”

“What?” Louis’ head shoots up and he stares as Harry opens the door to the book shop, canvas bag on his shoulder.

“Hey, Lou,” he says with a smile but it’s fast fading when he sees Louis’ stricken expression. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Louis stares, unbelieving while Harry takes Liam’s place, pulling Louis close.

“What happened, sweetheart?” Harry asks again, caressing Louis’ wet cheek with such concern.

“You’re here,” Louis whispers, grasping the fabric of Harry’s shirt tightly in his hand.

“Of course, I am,” Harry says, “I told you I would be.” His brow furrows, lips twisting into a frown. “Did you not want me to come?”

“No, I did,” Louis tells him quickly, not wanting him to leave. He’s a little afraid this is all a fever dream and Harry will disappear in a wisp of smoke. “I just didn’t expect you to.”

“What? Why not?” Harry asks, and Louis isn’t sure he wants to answer but he can’t keep the words from spilling out now that Harry’s right in front of him.

“I thought you were avoiding me,” Louis answers without looking at him, he doesn’t want to see pity or possibly something worse in his gaze. They got pretty intense very quickly and Louis is worried it’s too much for Harry, that _he’s_ too much. And it’s probably only going to get worse as time passes, as the baby grows and Louis becomes an even bigger hormonal mess. “Like maybe you’d changed your mind.”

“Louis,” Harry complains softly, tilting Louis’ chin up so that he can see his eyes, “Why would I do that?”

Louis shrugs pitifully, “Sometimes it’s easier to say ‘no’ to someone, to tell them you don’t want to be with them when you don’t have to see them.”

“Baby, I _wanted_ to see you,” Harry tells him, giving him a gentle kiss. “We had three weddings on the same weekend at the bakery and then one of the new bakeries was too short staffed to finish their orders in time so I had to go lend a hand there. But, Louis, every second I couldn’t see you, I was wishing I was here. I would have called but I genuinely didn’t have time and when I got home at night I passed out.”

“It’s okay.” Louis gives him a wet smile. “You’re here now. That’s what counts.”

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like I had abandoned you, Louis,” Harry says, resting his forehead against Louis’ and closing his eyes. “For the record, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Louis whispers, tilting his face to press his lips against Harry’s. “Now did you bring me lunch? I’m starving.”

Harry chuckles, nose scrunching adorably. “Nice subject change.”

“I don’t want to dwell on the fact that I was being a big baby,” Louis pouts, taking one of Harry’s hands in his.

“You weren’t,” Harry insists as Louis drags him back to his office again, away from Liam’s prying eyes and smug grin. “I was being an idiot. I should have sent you more than a few measly texts.”

“You were overwhelmed,” Louis returns, taking the canvas bag from Harry shoulder and placing it on the desk so he can throw his arms around Harry’s neck without the bag in his way. “I get it. I do.”

“It won’t happen again,” Harry promises, arms finding their place around Louis waist. “I will _make_ time for you next time.”

“Okay, I believe you,” Louis smiles up at him. “So… I have a question for you.”

“Ask away,” Harry says, giving him a squeeze.

“Do we… have a label for what we are?” Louis asks somewhat hesitantly, expanding on the question when Harry’s eye shine with curiosity. “It’s just, it came up the other day and I realized that I wasn’t sure what to call you when talking to other people.”

“When talking _about me_ to other people?” Harry asks with a mischievous grin. “Do you talk about me often?”

“Yeah, I complain about what a prat you are all the time,” Louis retorts.

“I mean, you chose a prat for your boyfriend, that’s not _my_ fault,” Harry replies, with a smile that says he thinks he’s pretty clever.

“I know. I know. I could do so much better,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Heeeey.”

“So, _boyfriend_ ,” Louis grins, loving the taste of that word on this tongue.  “I have dinner with my family once a week. I’m actually going tonight but I imagine that’s a bit last minute for you to prepare yourself so how would you like to join me next week?”

“Meeting the family,” Harry muses, dimples deepening when he smiles again. “I’d love to.”

Louis kisses him until Liam shouts something about Louis needing to actually eat during his lunches. Then, Harry feeds him until he has to go back to work.

Louis feels like the world has been lifted off his shoulders. Or maybe it’s still there. Maybe he just knows he has someone standing next to him now, helping him bear the weight.

 

*

 

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand as they walk from the car to the front door of his family’s house.

“Nervous?” Harry asks with a grin. Cute little bastard.

“Yes,” Louis answers bluntly, “why aren’t you? You’re the one who has to impress them.”

Harry looks at Louis and there are stars in his eyes. Louis thinks he has his answer even before Harry speaks it. “I’m pretty sure all they have to see is how I feel about you and I’ve done my job.”

Louis halts them there, turning a questioning Harry to face him and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. It’s a pretty common occurrence, not being able to keep himself from kissing Harry. Really, he shouldn’t be so surprised when Louis does it anymore.

Strong arms wrap around Louis’ lower back, holding him tight as Harry kisses him right back.

“Hey, Lottie,” Fizzy’s voice startles them apart. “You didn’t tell me the front garden was full of lovebirds.”

“Oh that’s cute,” Louis tells her with a brotherly glare, tugging Harry towards the door by the hand once more. He’s a little disgruntled at being surprised but it’s his own damn fault for getting so caught up in his boyfriend that he didn’t hear the door creaking open.

“ _I_ thought so,” Fizzy winks at him. “And who is this?”  She has no shame and Louis’ not sure whether to love her or disown her for it.

“You can at least let us in the house before you start the third degree,” Louis scolds her from the front steps.

“Oh, sure,” She says easily, pulling the door open wider. “But it won’t just be me, asking questions then.” He eyes get wide as she looks at Harry. “Enter at your own risk,” she warns, words ending on a cackle.

“Oh my god, please stop trying to scare my boyfriend away,” Louis pinches the bridge of his nose.

Fizzy just shrugs, giving Harry a once-over as he and Louis pass to enter the house. “He looks like he can handle it. And if he can’t, this _really_ isn’t the family to be waltzing into.”

“I think I’ll be alright,” Harry chuckles, offering his hand for Fizzy to shake. “Harry Styles.”

“Felicite Tomlinson,” Fizzy says, shaking his hand. She turns to Louis, not even bothering to pretend to whisper as she informs him, “he’s cute.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies. He’d say more but suddenly his eyes are being covered from behind by tiny hands.

“Guess who!” A giggling voice says in his ear.

“Hmmm,” Louis hums in thought, bringing a finger up to his chin. “You’re much too tall to be Ernie or Doris.” Another giggle makes it difficult for Louis to keep a straight face. “Are you… Lottie?”

“No, silly!” Doris laughs when Louis turns and gives her a shocked face.

“You cheated!” He squawks, taking her from his brother-in-law, Tommy, and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

Her peals of laughter bring all of the rest of the Tomlinson/Deakin/Napolitano clan to crowd around the front door, everyone eyeing Harry and talking over each other.

“Cover your ears, love,” Louis whispers to Doris who listens immediately, her elbow nearly hitting him in the face. Once he’s certain he won’t hurt her, Louis sticks to fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly, the shrill sound ceasing all chatter at once. He clears his throat. “Hello, my darling family,” he greets, turning to Doris and motioning that it’s okay to uncover her ears now. “You may all be wondering who this stunning man at my side is, so let me get introductions over with right away. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is everyone.”

“Lovely names you all have,” Harry jokes, nudging Louis with his shoulder.

“Alright, alright,” Louis laughs. “I’ll introduce you properly. Let’s start with this little menace,” he jiggles his little sister in his arms.

 

*

 

Family dinners are always loud, lively affairs but Harry’s presence brings the energy up another notch, everyone showing off for the new person at their table.

Louis spends most of the evening quiet, watching his siblings and stepdad question his boyfriend and joke with him. They all groan at “Stylish Bakes” just like Louis did (even Daisy and Phoebe who Harry was sure would enjoy the pun) and Harry turns to Louis’ biting down on a smile because they’re all _just like him_. Louis shrugs back but on his face is a smile he can’t tamp down.

They eat with hands held beneath the table and keep stealing glances at each other and that instigates a round of teasing from Lottie and Fizzy. Harry endures it good-naturedly but Louis teases back. It’s comfortable and perfect and Louis loves every second.

After desert, Dan, Tommy, and the older girls take the younger children up to bed and Louis is left with his boyfriend for a moment to just breathe. They sit next to each other on the sofa in the den and he catches Harry staring at a portrait on the wall.

“That’s my mum,” Louis tells him, smiling sadly at the portrait. “She passed away a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, turning his gaze from the photograph. Harry’s looking at Louis, his gaze soft with something that might be admiration as they sit next to each other in the den of Louis’ family’s house. “You have a big family,” Harry says even though it’s obvious. Growing up with them, it would have been a difficult observation for Louis to miss. But he says it like a realization, so maybe it wasn’t so obvious to _Harry_ before tonight. Louis has spoken of them often so he knows Harry knew about them , but maybe _seeing them_ has changed his perception of the knowledge.

“Yeah,” Louis nods, feeling a little apprehensive because he has no idea what’s going on in Harry’s mind right now.

“You love it, I can tell,” Harry continues, reaching over to brush Louis’ fringe out of his eyes before Louis’ nervous hands get the chance to do it himself.

Louis drops his hands back into his lap, smiling down at them as a brief flash of a memory invades his mind. It was always a whirlwind growing up with so many people, there was never a dull moment and Louis has missed that frenzy since he’s been living on his own. He lives for the weekends when his little sisters come and stay with him. “I do,” he admits.

“Is that why you’re in such a hurry for a family of your own?” Harry asks gently, reaching out and taking one of Louis’ fumbling hands in his own, entwining their fingers.

“That might be part of it,” Louis says, staring down at their clasped hands, studying the differences between them, how Harry’s fingers are long and pale while his own hand is small and sun-kissed. He likes the way they look together, maybe even loves it. “But a lot of it is also because of my mum. She was the greatest, you know? The best friend I ever had, really. I could tell her anything, and I did too,” Louis laughs at the memory. “I even told her when I lost my virginity. I mean, _who does that_ ? But she never made me feel like I was being judged or like there was anything I _couldn’t_ tell her, so she was always the first person I went to when I needed to talk…” He draws a deep breath, finding that it’s getting more and more difficult to speak as he continues on.  “I want to be that for my kids. I want to be able to relate to them and be there for them the way that she was for me.”

“You want to honor her memory,” Harry summarizes softly, squeezing Louis’ fingers in a comforting gesture.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees with a watery smile.

Harry’s hand comes up to sweetly wipe away the first tear that slips down Louis’ cheek. “I bet she’s crazy proud of you.”  

Louis captures Harry’s hand that rests on his cheek, “I hope so.”

Harry grins back at him, affection flowing from every pore. “I have no doubt.”

Louis wants to kiss him. So he does, leaning into Harry and pressing their lips together. Harry’s lips are plump and so soft against Louis’, a gentle sigh escaping when Louis pulls away just enough to tilt his head and slot their lips together again.

“Hey, this is a family show,” Lottie jokes, coming back down the stairs.

“Ooor _is it_?” Harry grins at Louis.

Louis snickers while Lottie decides to turn around and head back upstairs. All in all, Louis thinks the night was a definitely success.

 

**

 

“You’re getting bigger,” Harry says, kissing up Louis’ stomach. Three months into his pregnancy, Louis has a roundness to his belly that wasn’t there before. He doesn’t have a bump, per se, but his body is definitely getting ready for it.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Louis returns grumpily, pushing his shirt down and cutting off the path of Harry’s lips. He’s not even that far along and he’s already got to pee twice as often as usual. He’s tired all the time when he hasn’t even done anything and tetchy more often than not. He supposes he should count himself blessed that he seems to be one of the lucky few that don’t have to deal with morning sickness.

“I love it,” Harry tells him, sliding a hand under his shirt. Louis prepares to push the fabric down again but Harry must sense his discomfort because he doesn’t push it up, just runs his warm fingers over Louis’ skin. It feels nice actually so Louis lets it go, letting Harry cuddle into his side when he moves up the bed to lay beside him. “I think it’s sexy that you’re growing a life inside you.”

Louis feels Harry’s lips on his neck and almost tilts his head to put an end to that too. But then Harry’s sucking on that spot where his neck and shoulder meet and it makes Louis feel a little weak in the best way. “Don’t feel sexy,” Louis whimpers when he feels Harry’s teeth graze over the same spot.

“But you are, baby,” Harry grits out against Louis’ jaw, hand slipping down into the waistband of Louis’ joggers.  “Never seen anyone sexier.”

“Liar,” Louis scoffs, turning to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss. He may be lying, but that doesn’t mean that Louis doesn’t appreciate it.

“Heeey,” Harry drawls like he always does when he wants Louis to think he’s offended as he pulls his hand from Louis’ pants just when he was about to touch Louis where he wanted it most. “That’s my boyfriend you’re putting down and I disapprove.”

“Wait,” Louis cries, catching Harry’s wrist before he can take his hand away completely. “I take it back. You’re the most honest person in the history of the world. You would never tell a lie, ever.”

“Soooo, are you saying that you’re sexy after all?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whines. He’s not sexy. He’s about to become a whale. A tired whale.

“Tell me,” Harry grins, smug and the definition of the word he’s trying to make Louis say.

“ _You’re_ sexy,” Louis says, hoping his cheat will be enough.

“Nope, that’s not gonna work,” Harry teases, lowering his hand back down and tracing his fingers over the skin just above Louis’ waistband.

“Fine,” Louis sighs. “I’m the sexiest fucker on the planet, now will you please make me come?”

Harry laughs, placing a swift kiss to Louis’ pouting lips as he slides his hand back into Louis’ pants to wrap around his cock and tug him off.

Louis comes hard and languishes in his spot on the bed while Harry cleans him up looking awfully pleased with himself.

“What are _you_ so happy about?” Louis wonders lazily.

“You’re smiling,” Harry answers and Louis realizes that he’s right. Orgasms will do that he guesses. Or may he should give credit where it’s really due, to his wonderful boyfriend who knows how to bring him out of his moody funk when he sinks into one.

“Come here,” Louis tells him, pulling Harry back to him once he sits down on the bed. “You’re the best.”

Harry grins. “I’m glad. You deserve the best.”

Louis doesn’t know if that’s true but it’s nice that Harry seems to think so.

 

**

 

At four months Louis’ realized that he’s a little less prone to moodiness and a lot more prone to wild cravings at all times of the day and night. He’s still moody but it’s easily curbed by his boyfriend showing up for lunch with some sweet pickles and peanut butter.

He’s showing a little more too but it doesn’t bother him as much now because Harry does genuinely seem to like seeing him pregnant.

“Harry,” Louis giggles as he dips a sweet pickle into his jar of peanut butter. He takes a bite, laughing again when Harry’s tongue curls in his belly button. “I’m _at work_ , Harry.” As much as they’ve teased Liam about it, they’ve never actually had sex in Louis’ office at the book shop, but that’s where it feels like this is going.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says speaking into his belly as he presses kiss after his there. “You’re just so sexy. Please can I suck you off, Lou? Please, please, please.”

Louis licks his lips at the mere thought of it, a saltiness from the peanut butter lingering on his tongue and making him thirsty for anything Harry has to offer. “I guess you’re hidden behind the desk. We might be able to pull it off,” he answers, scooting his roll-y chair back to give Harry a bit of room.”

“Thank you,” Harry breathes and it’s like he’s an addict for Louis’ cock the way he moves so fast to get Louis’ trousers pulled down his thighs. Louis has to set his lunch down on the desk in front of him in order to rise up enough to help and then Harry’s swallowing him down, making his breath catch.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice breaks immediately as he digs his sticky hands into Harry’s hair. He tries to laugh at himself when he realizes but it’s like Harry takes the laughter as a personal slight, doubling his efforts to make Louis come. “You’re gonna need to wash your hair,” Louis informs him. “Smell like pickles now.”

“Don’t care,” Harry mutters before diving back down.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Louis gasps, tugging at the strands between his fingers in warning.

Harry lifts off of his cock and finishes Louis with his hand, come spilling over his fist and splashing just a bit on Louis’ belly.

“Aww, look at the mess you made,” Louis teases, reaching for one of the napkins that’s always in Harry’s bag.

“Thank you,” Harry says, tearing the napkin from his hands to clean off his own.

“Uh,” Louis raises an eyebrow, gesturing to his belly. “Who’s gonna clean this up now?”

Harry smirks, “that would be me.” He ducks down and starts licking every drop of come from Louis’ belly.

“Shit,” Louis chokes, letting Harry have at it. It feels pretty nice and his boyfriend finding him so sexy is never gonna have a downside.

“The ultrasound is soon, right?” Harry asks, glancing up at Louis with his tongue out as he licks at another little pearl of white.

“Y- yeah,” Louis stutters, the sight making him want to reverse their places. He owes Harry a little reciprocation, doesn’t he? “It’s in two weeks. Now, trade places.”

He tries to get on his knees on the floor but Harry won’t let him, telling him to stay put. Louis whines until he explains.

“This will be easier,” Harry says as he unfastens his trousers and pushes them down his legs, sitting his bare arse on Louis’ desk. He’s at the perfect height for Louis to blow him while still seated in his chair.

Louis grasps his cock and looks up at him as he starts to work it over with his hand. “Do you wanna come?”

“Yes, please,” Harry answers with a laugh. “I thought that’s why we were doing this.”

“No, I mean, to my ultrasound,” Louis explains, finally taking Harry into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes, coming apart quickly under Louis’ talented mouth.

After Louis makes him come, Harry grasps the back of his neck and pulls him into a fervent kiss. “Yes, I absolutely wanna come.”

Louis chuckles when Harry releases him, reaching for his sweet pickles. “You just did.”

 

**

 

Louis feels giddy sitting on the table for his ultrasound as the technician squirts out some gel on his naked belly. It’s warmer than he expects and the contrast of warm gel combined with the cool air in the room makes him shiver. It doesn’t help that they told him to have a full bladder for this and he’s desperately feeling the need to pee.

Harry squeezes his fingers from where he’s sitting in a chair set up next to the table. It’s a comforting gesture. He probably thinks that Louis’ nervous.

Louis smiles at him, squeezing back. He isn’t nervous, he’s _ready_ . Harry, on the other hand, looks like a bundle of nerves. He might like the look of Louis’ pregnant belly and the abstract thought of a life growing inside him, but he thinks the realization that there’s an actual _person_ in there might be finally reaching his boyfriend.

“It’ll be alright, love,” Louis murmurs to Harry, pulling his hand up to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Harry’s answering grin looks a little shaky at the edges but the important part is that _he’s here_ . He _wanted_ to be here. So, Louis thinks they’ll be okay.

The technician picks up the wand and presses it to Louis’ belly, moving it around and making him bite his lip as the urge to pee gets stronger.

“Okay,” the technician says, turning brightly to Louis after the wand has been in pretty much the same place for a minute or two. “Are you ready for the visual?”

“Yes,” Louis answers maybe a bit too quickly because the technician laughs.

“Okay, dads, meet your babies,” she says, turning the screen so that they can see.

“Babies? As in more than one?” Harry asks, his voice high with disbelief.

Louis can’t stop his happy tears as he stares at the little black blobs on the screen. “Oh my god,” he exhales. “Twins run in my family but I never thought…” He turns to Harry joyfully, but his smile falls when he sees the ashen look on Harry’s face. “Harry?”

Harry blinks at the screen and then turns to Louis, shock still evident on his features. “There’s two of them.”

“Yes?” Louis can’t help but form it as a question. The look on Harry’s face is scaring him.

“Would you like to know genders?” The technician breaks in mercifully pulling Louis’ attention away from his dumbstruck boyfriend.

“Yes, please,” Louis answers with tears still tumbling down his cheeks. He’s not sure they’re all so happy anymore.

“You’re having two girls,” she tells Louis with a smile.

“Two,” Harry echoes quietly in the corner.

 

**

 

“Lewis!” Niall greets cheerfully when Louis walks into F.U.C.K.

Louis smiles tightly but accepts Niall’s hug readily. He needs some serious cuddling, even if it’s only really half a cuddle from a man roughly eight months pregnant and maybe a tad too big for it. Ever since Louis and Harry found out that Louis is carrying twins a month and a half ago, Harry’s gotten really busy with the bakeries. He’s kept his promise of making time for Louis. He still visits Louis for lunch at least once a week and they go on dates that inevitably end up with them falling asleep next to each other at one of their flats, but Harry always looks haggard and seems like he’d rather be somewhere else. He’s obviously trying but Louis can’t help but feel like he’s losing Harry.

Louis squeezes Niall as tightly as possible, wringing every last drop of comfort he can from their hug before Niall pulls back.

He studies Louis intently. “Hey, are you okay, bud?”

Maybe it’s his hormones or maybe it’s the way Niall is looking at him with so much care in his eyes, but Louis breaks down.

“No, I’m not” Louis answers honestly, tears running down his cheeks as he lets Niall pull him back into his arms.

“Shhh,” Niall whispers, petting his hair. “We’ll take care of you.”

Once Louis is calmed by the collective support of the group, everyone laying their hands on him and sending him soothing, positive vibes, they get the meeting underway. Louis stares around him in wonder and gratitude at all these people who actually hold up their end of the bargain in this support group. Who knew Louis would actually become a part of the cult? And end up liking it.  

 

*

 

After having such a great session at support group, Louis decides that maybe it would do him and Harry both some good to go together once. This pregnancy hasn’t exactly been a piece of cake for Harry either. Maybe he could use some support as well.

Louis checks the time when he gets home and sees that it’s almost nine pm. Support group was over at eight but Louis had hung around for a while after to chat with Niall (and Logan and James who seemed to be in some kind of competition for Niall’s favor).

The bakery closed a few hours ago so Louis figures Harry must be home by now.

He pulls his phone out once he’s tucked warmly under a blanket on his sofa and dials Harry’s number. It rings but eventually he ends up getting Harry’s voicemail. Sighing, Louis hangs up without leaving a message. He tosses his phone aside and picks up the television remote to channel surf for a while.

After about half an hour, his phone beeps and Louis reaches over to pick it up, unlocking it to check the text he’s just received.

_Still at work. :( There’s a wedding, a quinceanera and a bar mitzvah tomorrow and some of our orders got mixed somehow. I’ll call you when I get home. x_

Louis takes another deep breath, fighting tears of frustration.

Okay, he sends back though he has a sinking suspicion that he’ll receive no call. It’s been happening a lot lately. Harry always apologizes but it’s getting to the point where his words can’t quite fix the breaks in Louis’ heart.

Louis settles in to wait for a call that never comes and wakes on his sofa in the morning to no new messages, a dying phone battery, and the sick sensation that his relationship is dying a slow and agonizing death.

 

**

 

“Stay,” Louis breathes, kissing Harry feverishly, desperately, outside his front door.

“I would, baby,’ Harry says pulling himself from Louis’ arms. Louis can’t help it that he’s feeling clingy, he’s eight months pregnant and he thinks his boyfriend is on the verge of leaving him. Harry sighs against Louis’ lips before pressing one last quick peck there. “But I have to get to work early in the morning and you know how you can’t get back to sleep when I wake you up.”

It’s true. Louis has trouble getting to sleep at all lately, finding it incredibly difficult to get comfortable at night with his ginormous belly and the never-ending heartburn and the having to pee every five fucking seconds. But that doesn’t mean he wants to sleep alone. “I’ll deal with it,” he promises pleadingly.

Harry runs a hand through his hair and looks away from him and Louis’ heart drops. Nothing he says is going to get Harry to stay. Maybe Harry’s already gone. Maybe he’s been gone for the past three and a half months since the ultrasound.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry huffs with a shake of his head. “To be honest, I think I need to sleep in my own bed tonight. It’s just, I have a really big day tomorrow and I need to get as much sleep as I can, baby. You understand, don’t you?”

Louis wants to beg Harry to stay, wants to promise he’ll move to the sofa if his tossing and turning gets to be too much. But he thinks that might be a level of pathetic he’s just not willing to breach. Not when he’s 99% certain that Harry is just making excuses not to be with him.

“Yeah, I understand,” Louis says, turning to unlock his door. His eyes are already stinging and he needs to get this fucking door opened before he starts crying. He’s not going to let Harry see him cry.

Harry must hear the sudden steely-ness in Louis’ tone because he tries to catch Louis’ elbow with a placating ‘ _baby_ ’ on his lips. Luckily, Louis’ key finally fits into place and he twist the lock and then the doorknob stepping out of reach and into his apartment just in time.

Louis turns to Harry from the safety of his spot over the threshold, holding tightly to the door. “I understand that you’ve had one foot out the door ever since we found out I’m having twins, Harry. I understand that you’re trying not to be a dick by telling me that you’re too scared to do this with me anymore but, sweetheart, you’re doing a terrible job. So, I’m gonna make it easy for both of us. You go home and sleep in your own bed.” Louis pauses, taking a deep breath because, without it, he’s not sure he can say what he’s about to say. He looks Harry in the eyes and has to take another breath at the shattered expression on his face that he wasn’t expecting. “And don’t come back.”

Louis shuts his door as quickly as he can, locks it, and slumps against it, forehead resting on the solid wood as he finally lets the tears slip free.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice sounds small, distant on the other side. “Louis, baby, let me in.”

Hearing him out there, trying to keep up this charade of a relationship even though he obviously doesn’t want it, makes Louis break down completely. His body is wracked with sobs and he knows he’s not going to be able to hold in the cries that are trying to rip from his throat, so he moves farther into the apartment. Farther away from Harry’s voice still calling out to him.

“Louis, I can explain! _Don’t do this_ ,” Harry yells through the door.

Louis’s tired body keeps trudging towards his bedroom but his heart is trying valiantly to tug him back to the door, back to the man pounding on the wood. It hurts so badly because Louis knows that Harry is a good man. He’s a wonderful person and Louis knows exactly what he’s losing. But Louis needs a good _partner_ , someone who _wants this_ and not just someone trying to stick it out because they’re too noble to abandon their pregnant boyfriend.  He forces his feet one foot in front of the other until he gets to his bedroom where he lays on his bed and drowns out the dull sounds of Harry’s banging with his own cries of anguish. He thinks his heart must have escaped at some point and it’s lying somewhere on the ground in the other room, waiting for Harry to burst through the door and take it in his hands once more. Because it currently feels like there’s a giant, gaping hole in his chest where it used to be.

 

**                                                

       

“Louis, what _happened_?” Liam asks, clutching the box of Harry’s things that Louis has shoved into his arms a week after the break up. He hasn’t told anyone yet but Liam was gonna figure it out soon enough when Harry didn’t show up for lunch at all anymore.

“We broke up!” Louis cries. He doesn’t need the look on Liam’s face when he drops the box unceremoniously and crowds into Louis’ space in his office. He doesn’t need the hug that Liam engulfs him in, or the way he squeezes Louis so tightly. He doesn’t need the apologies or promises to be there more that Liam whispers in his ear while Louis cries on the custom dress shirt that Zayn got Liam for his birthday. Or maybe he needs all of it.

“What happened?” Liam asks again, more gently when Louis’ calmed a bit and is able to sit behind his desk without clinging to Liam like a limpet. “Did he leave you? That doesn’t seem like Harry.”

“He didn’t want me anymore, Li,” Louis sniffs. “He’s been ‘working’ every chance he can get since we found out about the twins. I think it just made him realize how hard it’s gonna be and his heart just wasn’t in it anymore. So I told him to go.”

“Louis,” Liam breathes, sounding both apologetic and a bit exasperated. “Did you at least give him a chance to explain?”

“No, Li, I didn’t,” Louis huffs, dropping his head onto his arms on the desk instead of place planting the way he wants to. “I got tired of having my heart hurt,” he says into the wooden desktop. He doesn’t know if Liam can hear him or not but it’s something he needs to remind himself.  Especially since, up until last night, Harry was still messaging him and trying to call him. Louis had allowed himself to answer, just once, just long enough to ask Harry to stop. He’d hung up without waiting for a reply and Harry had respected his wishes. Louis almost regrets asking. Almost.

“Lou,” Liam starts and the tone is enough to have Louis raising his head with a glare.

“I don’t need you trying to talk me out of my decision, Liam,” he says, rising from his desk and rounding it to try to pick up the box. Liam sees what he’s doing and gets there first, picking it up himself. Louis huffs again and tugs his shirt down over his gigantic belly. “I _need you_ to take Harry his stuff. I can’t look at it anymore.”

Liam sighs, setting the box down on the desk to give Louis one more hug. “I’m sorry, Lou,” Liam whispers into his hair.

“Me too,” Louis returns, siphoning all the comfort he can from his best friend’s arms before he’s pulling away again.

“I’ll get rid of the box now.” Liam says, picking it up again. He pauses by the door. “Sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Louis tells him with a watery smile.

Five minutes after Liam leaves, Zayn shows up to ‘keep him company’, so maybe Liam didn’t believe him. Louis is glad that his best friend can see through his lies.

 

*

 

Louis waits until Liam and Zayn leave together to lock up the shop properly, grabbing his umbrella from the stand by the door because it’s raining.

Louis isn’t in the mood for it today. He stares at the umbrella in his hand once he’s outside under the awning of his shop. It’s the one Harry gave him, the last thing Louis was holding onto. He opens it and swings it up to cover his head. He doesn’t have to look at it if it’s above him. He doesn’t have to be reminded as he walks home about how they met all those months ago, how every second with Harry was spent falling a little more in love with him, until the seconds started dwindling as Harry distanced himself.

“Fucking worthless umbrella,” Louis curses, wiping at his wet cheeks as he walks.

His footsteps slow when Harry’s building comes into view and he stops right outside to stare at the door. Louis needs to let him go if he’s ever going to get over him. He clutches the umbrella tightly, already hating how much it’s gonna hurt.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly lowers the umbrella and closes it, allowing the rain to assault him. Opening his eyes to see, he takes tiny steps up to Harry’s door and hangs the umbrella from the door handle. And then he backs away and turns to finish his walk home.

At least now he doesn’t have to pretend his tears aren’t tears. The rain washes them away before anyone can tell.

 

*

 

It’s still raining in the morning when Louis walks to work. He tries to let it be cleansing, to wash away his pain. He thinks it helps a little. He’s donning a heavy raincoat that he dug out of his closet so that Liam won’t lecture him too badly but he still gets a few stern words for walking. He couldn’t fight his curiosity, heart pounding in his chest as he’d passed Harry’s door again. The umbrella was still there. Louis wonders if Harry wouldn’t stomach seeing it either.

He starts his morning in a haze, just going through the motions. He thinks Liam can tell because he’s doing double the work. No doubt, picking up Louis’ slack. He doesn’t say a word though and Louis loves his best friend so much.

It feels like it’s gonna be a pretty normal day, almost like his days before Harry came along and turned his world on its head. But that’s before Harry comes crashing through the doors of the shop, dripping wet and waving his umbrella like a madman.

“Tell me you bought a new umbrella,” Harry orders Louis, not caring a lick that he’s got every eye in the shop trained on him. “Tell me you didn’t walk to work in the rain without one.”

Louis ducks his head. “I have a raincoat, you know. And how do you know I walked?”

Harry laughs incredulously. “Because I know you, Louis. You love the rain and you walk because the doctor said it counted as exercise and you hate _actual_ exercise.”

“Yeah, well it’s none of your business anymore, is it?” Louis shouts, turning to retreat to his office. He’s not equipped to handle this today.

“Fine,” Harry shouts back. “But I’m leaving the damned umbrella. Don’t get sick just for your pride.”

“My pride?”  Louis scoffs, turning back around to see Harry toss the umbrella in the stand like one might pierce the ground with a spear. “And why do you care anyway?”

Harry whirls on him with fire in his eyes. “Because I fucking _love you_ , okay?”

“What?” Louis’ heart stops. At least, it feels that way. And maybe he stops blinking too because he can’t miss the way Harry’s face crumbles at his admission. All the fight going out of him. They never said those words. Louis has thought them probably a thousand times but he didn’t want to say it first. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he was forced to say it back.

“I love you,” Harry repeats, eyes brimming with tears. “God, I’m sorry I didn’t show you that better, Louis. I’m so sorry I made you think I wasn’t in this, because I am. I just- I wanted to surprise you and I went about it terribly. I suck at this.” He laughs at himself sadly.

“Surprise me with what?” Louis asks, taking a step closer. He doesn’t mean to. He wants to stay put, stay safe until he has all the information but he can’t watch the love of his life crying and not feel a pull to comfort him.

Harry wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his soaking wet jumper and that’s when Louis realizes that he’s not in his work uniform.

“Shouldn’t you be at the bakery?” Louis adds before Harry can answer his first question.

Harry shakes his head with a rueful smile. “I hired more bakers.”

“But…” Louis’ heart is clenching in his chest now. It’s painful but a beautiful, soul-deep pain because he thinks he knows what Harry’s been up to. “Doesn’t Styles Bakes need a Styles baker?”

“I’ll still be baking,” Harry informs him, taking a hopeful step forward. “Just, not as often. And with more bakers, I won’t necessarily have to fill in at the other bakeries when they’re short staffed or overbooked.” He spreads his arms like everything he needs is what’s laid out before him, even if all that’s there is Louis. “I can stay home. Hopefully with my boyfriend and our beautiful children.”

Louis stares. He wants to believe it but he saw the way Harry reacted to that ultrasound and he’s been living through feelings of abandonment ever since. “Are you sure this is what you want, Harry? I saw the look on your face when you found out about the girls,” Louis says, a protective hand coming up to cover his belly. “This isn’t gonna be easy.”

“I know,” Harry nods earnestly, taking another step closer. “And I _was_ scared. I still am because I have no idea how to take care of twins,” he grins suddenly and Louis can feel his heartbeat stutter at the sight. “But I happen to know a really terrific guy who has all kinds of expertise in that area. He’s got two sets of twin siblings, you know.”

Louis’ lips twitch into a smile. “Does he?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry nods again, eyes wistful as he stares Louis down. “He’s wonderful, and I’m hoping he’ll always be right by my side.”

Louis doesn’t waste another moment, running into Harry’s arms and grasping him tightly, kissing his lips and his cheeks and anything he get his lips on while holding him like this. “I love you too, Harry. God, I love you so much. I thought you were only staying with me because you were too honorable to leave and I didn’t want to do that to you. I didn’t want you to be stuck with me if you weren’t ready for this.”

“I want you more than anything,” Harry admits, pulling back to look down at Louis’ full belly. “All three of you.” His gaze moves to reunite with Louis’. “I _am_ ready, Louis. If it’s with you, then I’m _ready_.”

Louis has to kiss him. He _has to_. He stands on his tip toes and pulls Harry’s head down to meet him, lips crashing together heatedly. They only end the kiss when forgotten crowd around them breaks into applause.

“Oh my god,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear. “When did all the people get here?”

Louis giggles into his chest. “I’m pretty sure they’ve been here the whole time.”

“Have they?” Harry asks, eyes full of adoration as he pulls back a little to trail them over Louis’ face. “The only person I saw was you.”

Louis throws caution to the wind and kisses him again.

 

*

 

Louis was not expecting this when he brought his Harry with him to support cult this week.

“Lewis!” Niall calls in greeting from the kiddie pool he’s currently seated in, completely naked and just as unashamed. James is at one of his shoulders urging him to take calming breaths while Logan holds his hand on his other side. “You’re just in time to watch me bring little Julian into the world.”

“Um,” Harry says at Louis’ side, staring at the charismatic nude man in the kiddie pool. “I’m not sure what to comment on first.”

“Is this your boyfriend? Hi! I’m Niall,” Niall calls from the pool, waving his arm at Harry and ignoring James’ instructions entirely. “I’m glad things-“ Niall grits his teeth and Louis’ only guess he’s having a contraction. “nnnngh. Worked out.” He finishes like he never stopped.  “Come Harry,” Niall waves him over. “I wanna meet Lewis’ wonderful partner.”

“They know your name’s not actually Lewis, right?” Harry leans over to ask, giving Niall a nervous grin and a polite nod of the head but otherwise not moving.

“Hell if I know,” Louis shrugs. It seemed a little too late to correct Niall after the first time Louis snotted all over him.

“Come on,” Niall cajoles, taking his other hand from Logan to beckon Harry with both of them.  “This is the miracle of childbirth! You shouldn’t be afraid of it. Louis will be going through this soon too, come on over.”

“Not in a kiddie pool in front of the entire support group, I won’t,” Louis says, but proceeds in leading the way closer. The whole group is spread out around Niall, it seems weirder to stay away. Before they get too close, he stops though and turns to Harry. “Just a word of warning, don’t try to shake Niall’s hand.” He still remembers his own first handshake and how his hand had been forced onto Niall’s belly. He’s not entirely sure where Harry’s hand might end up this time as Niall shows them ‘the miracle of childbirth’. It’s probably best not to chance it.

Harry’s eyes widen at Louis’ advice and he grabs ahold of Louis’ hand as Louis leads the way closer. Louis grins, sliding their fingers together to give Harry a good reason not to shake hands.

“Awww, look at you two,” Niall coos, swatting a hand back over his shoulder and smacking Logan in the face before he manages to wrap his hand around the back of Logan’s neck. “I hope we’re as cute as you two are.”

“Oh! You two got together?” Louis raises his eyebrows. He knew Niall and Logan liked to flirt but he wasn’t aware they’d become a couple. He glances at Harry and sees his boyfriend scrutinizing Logan for the first time as he and Niall kiss in affirmation of their relationship status.

“Louis, is it a coincidence that Niall is dating a guy that looks just like—?” He starts to question but then looks to Louis and shakes his head. “I don’t wanna know, do I?”

Louis shrugs again but before he can say anything Niall lets out a sharp cry that has them both turning to stare.

Logan scrambles for Niall’s hand again and James grabs Niall’s other hand throwing Logan a look of absolute jealousy. “Breathe, Niall,” James says, rubbing his free hand through Niall’s hair in a way that has Louis and Harry glancing at each other and trying not to laugh at how strange this is.

“The miracle of childbirth hurts like _fuck_ ,” Niall yells, turning the hands he’s holding purple with his grip on them.

“Oh god, I don’t wanna see this,” Harry says turning away.

“It’s not usually this weird,” Louis tries to assure him, patting his shoulder.

“Somehow, I don’t believe you,” Harry tells him, making sure not to turn his head too much.

“James, stop fucking petting me, I’m not your bloody cat,” Niall grits out making Louis press his face into Harry’s shoulder to suppress a giggle.

“Maybe we should go home,” Harry suggests hopefully. “Let the… experts, for lack of a better term, deal with this.”

“Babe, I can’t,” Louis says, somewhat apologetic. “I can’t just leave now. Believe it or not, this group did a lot for me when I wasn’t sure what was going on with us.”

Harry sighs, risking seeing something he _really_ doesn’t want to in order to face his boyfriend and gather Louis in his arms. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me, baby. I’m really glad that you had these people.”

“I think I see the head!” James’ voice calls and Harry quickly covers his eyes with a hand.

“Maybe I could meet them when there’s not a naked guy in a kiddie pool?” He suggests.

Louis laughs, pressing his lips to Harry’s in a quick kiss. “Sure, babe. We can try again next week. You go on home, I’ll come by yours when I get done here.”

“Thank god,” Harry breathes, dropping his hand from his eyes to beam at Louis.  “I owe you something special for this.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Louis winks, slapping Harry’s ass as he walks towards the door.

“It was nice to meet you, Niall!” Harry calls as he leaves. “Um, and Niall’s crowning baby.”

“Where are you going?” Niall shouts back.

“He’s just a little squeamish,” Louis assures Niall, stepping back up to the kiddie pool and clapping his hands together. “Now, where do you want uncle Louis?”

“You’re name is Louis?” Niall asks incredulously. “Where the hell have I been?”

“I dunno mate,” Louis laughs, kneeling next to the pool. “Name’s always been Louis.”

“Well, why didn’t you correct me, you wanker?”

“More fun not to, I guess.”

“Well, uncle Louis, I think you should be the first to hold the baby. Grab your catcher’s mitt, this little fucker is coming nooooow.” Niall grits his teeth again and yeah, Louis definitely sees something coming.

“Niall, I love you but—  Harry!” Louis calls with wide, traumatized eyes as he stands on shaky legs. “Wait for me!”

Niall’s joyous laughter follows Louis out the door.

 

**

 

Three weeks later Louis gives birth to two, tiny beautiful girls. He names them Patience and Hope.

Harry laughs at him for naming their children after the virtues he wishes he’d had more of while he was pregnant. He laughs again when Louis mutters that at least he didn't name one of them Communication because they both could have used some help in that area, and then Harry kisses him silly with tears still in his eyes.

The way Harry looks at their daughters, Louis finally knows with absolute certainty that he never had anything to worry about. Harry absolutely wants this, wants him and their family.

Louis drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

**

 

Two years later

“Harry, is that you?” Louis calls. Harry assumes he’s in their girls’ room from the sound of it. Or maybe the bathroom. Sometimes it’s difficult to tell.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me,” he calls out to his husband as he toes his shoes off at the front door.

“Can you start on some tea and I’ll be out in a sec,” Louis says, sticking his head out of the bathroom door. “The girls went down for their nap early so I took the opportunity to hop in the shower.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees, thankful that their kids could sleep through an earthquake. “See you in a few.” He blows a kiss to Louis who pretends to trip over his feet trying to catch it. Harry shakes his head, chuckling. “Menace.”

“Just wait,” Louis tells him with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he ducks back into the bathroom.

Harry walks to the kitchen with a smile glued to his face. He knows he got lucky when he met his husband. He remembers that day fondly as he prepares the tea. He moves to get the milk out of the fridge and stops when something stuck to the freezer catches his eye. It’s a sandwich baggie with a pregnancy test inside showing twin pink lines and there’s a note attached. Harry pulls it down slowly with his heart in his throat.

_‘Remember when you mourned the loss of my pregnancy belly? Be careful what you wish for, stud.’_

“So you found it, I see,” Louis says, making Harry whirl at the sound of his voice.

He’s standing at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the wall in just a pair of joggers. He’s beautiful and Harry’s and…

“You’re pregnant?” Harry asks, breathless at the prospect.

“I am,” Louis grins.

“Oh my god,” Harry laughs happily, racing across the room to hug Louis tightly, kissing him with absolute happiness. “I can’t believe it.”

Louis chuckles at Harry’s glee.

“Wait,” Harry freezes, narrowing his eyes. “How do I know it’s not Niall’s?”

Louis rolls his eyes, smacking his husband’s shoulder as he bites down on a smile. “It’s yours, you absolute prick.”

“I know,” Harry beams excitedly, giving up the joke easily and running his fingertips over Louis’ belly. “I know it’s mine. It’s _ours_ ,” he says softly, lifting his gaze to Louis’ face. “We’re well on the way to that football team.”

“Especially if it’s another set of twins,” Louis laughs.

“Oooh,” Harry hums. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Onesies, bottles, blankies,” Louis rattles off seductively in his ear.

“I can’t take it anymore, I must ravage you now,” Harry announces, picking Louis up bridal style and carrying his pregnant husband to the bedroom, giggles trailing behind them the whole way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> Dude, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. (Though I hope you enjoyed that one too.) :p


End file.
